Kriptoniano Lost
by Kagaho de Bennu
Summary: Clark cansado de su soledad va a Toronto a distraerse y conoce a una chica que tiene sus mismos problemas emocionales, situado después de Smallville 6x03 y de Lost Girl 4x05
1. Soledad

**Clark**

Estaba sentado en su granero recordando lo que habia pasado, habia matado a Gloria, habia matado a otro ser viviente, a un extraterrestre que habia matado a varios hombres pero el la habia matado a ella, ¿que diferencia habia entre ellos?, se habia hecho esa pregunta toda la noche tratando de mitigar el sentimiento de culpa de su mente, pero no estaba teniendo exito, su madre le habia dicho que habia sido en defensa propia y que de no haberlo hecho ella lo habria matado, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba, echaba de menos a su padre y sus consejos, echaba tenerlo aqui y ayudarle con la granja, aun se sentia culpable por su muerte de haber oido a Jor-El el estaria aqui con ellos, pero trato de cambiar el destino y sacrifico a su propio padre por salvar a Lana.

Lana, otra de los personas que ha amado y les ha fallado toda su vida, el trato de ser honesto, ser el novio que ella merecia y solo consiguio que ella lo odiara al no contarle la verdad sobre el, y ella inicio una relacion con el hombre que una vez habia sido como un hermano para el, sin embargo los sentimientos que habia tenido por Lana ya no son como antes, ni duelen de la misma forma, quizas por fin la estaba olvidando, una parte de el deseaba eso y ya no sufrir mas por ella, despues de todo lo que habia pasado entre ellos el no queria pensar en hacer su vida sin ella, pero al parecer el destino tenia otros planes, en este momento el esta solo en casa mientras todos se divierten en una fiesta en la mansion de Lex, el habia arriesgado su vida por ellos y ellos ni siquiera lo sabian, el no deseaba ser un heroe solo deseaba otro chico de granja, pero con un poder como el suyo, poder que aun seguia creciendo, dios sabe hasta que limites, ese deseo parece absurdo, y en su cabeza surgio una pregunta quizas por un momento de resentimiento o de su soledad.

¿Por que estoy aqui solo, mientras todos se divierten?, sin emitir sonido alguno tomo su chaqueta, y con su super velocidad salio a buscar algo que lo distrajera de su soledad sin saber su vida y destino estaban por dar un giro sorprendente.  
-

**Bo**

Estaba incredula, Lauren la habia rechazado, claro entendia sus motivos personales, lo que la Ceniza le habia hecho pero aun asì, reclamarla no significaba ser su propiedad solo era para protegerla de otros Fae, ahora que ambas formaban parte de los Fae oscuros, no la iba en transformarla en su mascota, no podia creerlo sus palabras **"yo puedo elegir mi jaula"**, con una rabia repentina ella fue a buscar Lauren a decirle que su fuera al infierno y que todo entre ellas habia terminado, tomo su chaqueta y se puso en direccion al hogar de Lauren para descargar toda su furia contra ella, pero al llegar sus poderes de Succubo le permitieron sentir lujuria en el aire, asì que temerosa de lo que iba a encontrar se dirigio al dormitorio y enontro a Lauren encima de una chica en una situacion muy apasionada y al moverse su novia, (no ex-novia) vio que la chica era Morrigan, _Morrigan en serio_ _Lauren_ esos fueron los pensamientos de Bo al ver a ambas mujeres besandose con pasion, ella dio unos pasos e hizo notar su presencia con arrojando un florero de Lauren al suelo.

Bo: Bueno al parecer no tardaste mucho en encontrar una jaula ¿verdad Lauren?

Lauren: Bo ¿Que haces aquí?, esto no es lo que piensas yo...

Morrigan: Cariño no te molestes la Succubo nos vio, ademas tu eres de mi propiedad ella no te puede lastimar, sin provocar problemas ¿o si Bo?.

Bo: No iba a hacerlo Morrigan, solo le iba a decir a nuestra doctora que lo nuestro termino, pero ahora veo que seria muy redundante, disfrutense por que se merecen la una a la otra y para que estes enterada buscare como abandonar tu clan de cualquier forma que pueda.

Con esas palabras Bo salio del hogar de Lauren completamente enardecida, queria matarlas, en verdad deseaba matarlas pero no valia pena tener sus muertes en su conciencia ni meterse en problemas por ello, con eso en mente ella sintio que unas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos y por mas que trato de suprimirlas no lo consiguio, ella penso que hacer necesitaba distraerse olvidar lo que acababa de pasar aunque fuera solo por un momento, penso en llamar a Kenzie, a Trick o incluso a Dyson, pero no podia contactar con ellos con tanta facilidad por su nueva alineacion (aunque buscaria el modo de regresar a la neutralidad eso es seguro) y Kenzie estaba con Hale en este momento asi que no queria arruinar su reunion, se puso a caminar en la noche hasta que encontro un Bar casi en las afueras de la ciudad, se sento frente a la barra y ordeno un Bourbon con el proposito de ahogarse en el y olvidar su pena.  
-

**Clark**

Despues de correr por unos minutos, Clark finalmente se detuvo en Toronto, Canada, lo mas lejos que a llegado al norte de America, sin contar sus viajes al artico, encontro un Bar en las afueras de la ciudad y aunque no era su idea de diversion, exepto cuando era Kal su personalidad de Kryptonita roja, algo le indicaba que debia entrar, vio a personas bebiendo y pasando un buen rato bailando y conversando entre ellas, entonces vio a una mujer con una chaqueta azul sentada frente a la barra, se acerco a ella por alguna razon y le pidio al cantinero una bebida para pasar desapercibido, entonces vio el rostro de la mujer y lo vio hinchado y con lagrimas, le parecio que de otro modo seria realmente una mujer muy bella, no sabia que decirle o por que deseaba hablar con ella quizas solo deseaba hablar con alguien, asi se decidio a iniciar una conversacion sin saber que esa conversacion cambiaria su vida.

Clark: Una mala noche, ¿no es asi?

La mujer se volteo a mirarlo al principio con astio pero luego lo miro con un cierto interes y al ver sus ojos Clark sintio que estaba frente a un espejo en los ojos de esa mujer se notaba el mismo sentimiento de soledad y aislamiento que el ha cargado toda su vida, Clark estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que el no se dio cuenta de que la mujer sele acercaba para darle un golpe y despertarlo, cuando reacciono miro a la mujer con sorpresa.

Clark: Lo siento me distraje por un momento.

Bo: No hay problema solo no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿no eres algo joven para tomar en un bar?

Clark: Ya soy un adulto ademas es muy dificil que me embriague.

Bo: Como quieras chico.

Clark: Y dime ¿estas bien? por que te notas afectada por algo.

Bo: Niño, escucha estoy bien, estoy muy bien, es solo que a veces el mundo te junta con alguien y crees que ese alguien, es ese alguien con quien quieres estar, solo para darte cuenta que de que esa persona es una rata traidora que no puede estar con su bragueta abrochada mas de cinco minutos, ese tipo de cosas afectan a cualquiera, asi que perdoname por parecer una perra en este momento, pues no es asi como queria pasar mi noche.

Clark: Problemas del corazon, si se lo que se siente.

Bo: ¿En serio?, pareces muy joven como para entender algo asi.

Clark: Lo creas o no si lo entiendo, todas mis relaciones han acabado mal, y la ultima fue la peor de todas por que creia que ella era mi alma gemela, mi destino, de hecho ella esta en este momento con alguien a quien no soporto, por ser un mentiroso, manipulador, asi que si se algo sobre tener el corazon roto.

La mujer parecia exeptica, pero al ver su mirada y su tono de voz, esa mirada de exeptisismo la remplazo una mirada de simpatia y compasion.

Bo: Lo lamento, me he estado embriagando en este bar toda la noche, no debia expresar mi enojo de esa forma, lo lamento, me llamo Beth Dennis pero puedes llamarme Bo, mucho gusto.

Clark: Mucho gusto, me llamo Clark, Clark Kent,

Bo: Bueno Clark, propongo un brindis, por nosotros dos, por librarnos de esas personas miserables salud.

A Clark en cualquier otra situacion le hubiera molestado por como Bo describio a Lana per en ese momento no le importaba, solo levanto su copa y brindo con ella.

Bo: Y dime Clark ¿que podria hecer que un joven como tu empezara a desaogar sus penas un bar como este, tan tarde en la noche?

Clar: Supongo que lo mismo que tu, un corazon roto, en este momento mi ex-novia y todos los que conosco estan en una fiesta en la mansion de su novio actual y yo solo en mi casa, asi que pense ¿por que? y decidi salir a distraerme un rato.

Bo: Una sabia eleccion, no vale la pena quedarse en soledad por eso, espero que lo superes pronto.

Clark: Gracias, igualmente,

Bo: No hay de que bueno Clark, fue un gusto conocerte pero me temo que es hora de decir adios, pues ya debo regresar a casa si no mi compañera se preocupara.

Clark: ¿No deseas que te acompañe?, no te ves muy bien, Bo ¿verdad?.

Bo: Si, pero estoy bien gracias pero puedo yo misma. Nos vemos en otra ocacion.

Clark observo como Bo se retiraba de la barra y se dirigia a la salida, cuando vio que tres individuos muy altos, se levantaron y tambien se dirigieron a la salida en direccion a Bo.

Clark: Parece que los problemas me siguen a donde quiera que voy, camarero la cuenta por favor.  
-

**Bo**

_Parecia un chico agradable_, se repetia a si misma mientras iba en direccion a su auto, cuando de repente tres personas la bloquearon y el color de sus ojos cambio.

Bo: ¿Quienes son?

Fae 1: Nos envia Morrigan, esto es por traicionarnos puta Succubo.

Se le estaban por venir encima pero Bo rapidamente contrataco con un golpe en la cara de uno de ellos, el afectado cayo al suelo por el dolor y los otros continuaban su ataque hacia la Succubo,Bo rapidamente ataco al primero con una convinacion de golpes y varias patadas pero no parecian surtir efecto.

El tercero sele acerco por detras y la sujeto, mientras que el segundo ya recuperado saco una navaja y la acercaba a hacia Bo, al ver esto ella trato de soltarse pero el tercero sujeto era mas fuerte que ella, trato en vano de soltarse hasta que le dio un cabezazo y se aparto, Bo rapidamente se volteo y sacando su cuchillo lo clavo en el corazon del 3 Fae, quien grito de dolor y acto seguido se desvanecio.

Bo iba a contratacar cuando de repente sintio en su espalda un dolor agudo, el segundo tipo la habia apuñalado en un area importante, acto seguido ella cayo al suelo incapaz de ponerse pie ni de defenderse pues el primer sujeto le habia quitado su cuchillo.

_Alguien por favor ayudeme_ penso desesperada, Dyson, Trick o hasta Hale ayudenme por favor, Bo estaba por desvanecer cuando rapidamente alguien se puso delante de ella, era Clark el chico que acaba de conocer en el Bar y que al parecer no entendia el peligro en el que estaba.

Clark: ¡Dejenla ahora o se las veran conmigo!

Los dos Fae solo se rieron de la amenaza del muchacho.

1 Fae: largate niño, esto no te imcumbe, vete ahora si no seras nuestra comida.

Bo: Clark, hazles caso, te mataran si no te vas ahora mismo, no bromean.

Clark: No te dejare con estos enfermos Bo, te llevare a un hospital.

Bo: ¡No es el momento de hacerse el héroe chico, vete ahora mismo.!

Clark: No lo hare.

El segundo Fae perdio la paciencia y rapidamente se abalanzo contra Clark, con el proposito de matarlo, pero pronto cayo en cuenta de su error cuando Clark lo sujeto sin esfuerzo, y lo arrojo a 10 metros del lugar con solo agitar su brazo, Bo y el otro Fae quedaron en shock por lo que acababan de ver, el chico humano arrojo a un Fae a diez metros como si fuera una pluma, el primero de ellos rapidamente intento atacar a Clark, pero el chico fue mas rapido y atrapo el golpe, y lo sujeto de tal forma que el Fae no podia soltarse, el Fae no podia creer lo fuerte que era el chico, hasta que el apreto el puño del Fae con tanta fuerza que este sintio sus huesos rompiendose, y el Fae grito de dolor.

Clark: ¿Listo para reconsiderar mi oferta?

Fae: Si..si

Clark: Toma a tu amigo y vete, no quiero volver a verlos cerca de ella o no sere tan compasivo ¿Queda claro?

Fae 1: Nos iremos, pero no seremos los unicos que vendran por ella... Es una traidora..Aaaahaahh.

Clark: Entonces yo la protegeré, ahora vete.

Bo miro en Shock como los dos Fae se retiraban del lugar aterrorizados por Clark, _¿Quien es este chico?, ¿de que raza de Fae es? y formara parte de los Fae de la luz_, Bo pensaba en eso hasta que Clark la sujeto y levanto en estilo novia, ella sintio el dolor de la apuñalada en la espalda y grita de dolor.

Clark: Descuida te llevare a un hospital.

Bo: No llevame a mi hogar solo ahí podre curarme.

Clark: Bo te desangras necesitas ayuda medica.

Bo: No..no estare bien, solo necesito ir a casa, nada de hospitales por favor ¿sabes manejar?

Clark: Si, pero no se...

Bo: ¡Clark no tengo mucho tiempo... la ayuda que necesito esta en mi casa.. por favor!

Clark asintio al ver la expresión de su rostro y la puso en el asiento del copiloto, siguio sus instrucciones en el incomodamente silencioso viaje hasta llegar, a una vieja casa abandonada.

Bo: Aqui es Clark, muchas gracias.

Clark: De nada, te ayudare a bajar.

Clark ayudo a Bo a bajar del auto con cuidado por su herida, mientras que la Succubo solo podia pensar en lo que haria a continuacion, _es un mas joven que yo, y no se a que raza de Fae pertenezca pero me salvo, ademas no creo que le disguste lo que hare aunque si se sentira algo mareado por un rato._

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa el clubhouse como Bo y Kenzie llamaban al lugar, Clark ayudo a Bo a entrar a su casa y parecia que Kenzie no habia llegado aun, _perfecto sera mas fácil_ asi pensó Bo.

Clark: Llegamos Bo, ahora que, que haremos, no hay nadie que te ayude.

Bo: Llevame a mi cuarto Clark, ahi esta lo que necesito.

Clark siguiendo las instrucciones de Bo la llevo a su cuarto y solo vio una cama polvorienta y una lampara.

Clark: Bo aqui no hay nada.

Bo: Si Clark, mira lo lamento pero ya debes de saber a que te traje aqui

Clark: ¿Disculpa?, tu me dijiste que aqui recivirias ayuda.

Bo solo entrecerró sus ojos y penso _este chico es un Boyscout_.

Bo: Escúchame tu puedes ayudarme a sanar pero necesitamos tener sexo, por eso te traje aqui, no lo ibamos a hacer en la calle.

Clark ahora rojo de vergüenza por las intenciones de Bo dio unos pasos hacia atras, mudo de pena.

Clark: ¿Como... tu y yo...debemos? ya sabes... hacerlo.

Bo: Si Clark...¿no eres virgen? ¿verdad?

Clark: No... es solo...que... no nos conocemos y...

Bo: ¡Jesús! Clark es solo sexo para sanación... no nos vamos a casar, aunque esto tampoco es fácil para mi, eres mas joven que yo, por favor ayudame,

Y para asegurar su ayuda Bo sele acerco y uso su tacto de Succubo para seducirlo, pero no parecia tener mucho efecto en el por la expresión de su rostro.

Bo: _¿Que es este chico?_


	2. Burlas y descubrimientos

**Clark**

Se quedo pasmado por la peticion de Bo, ¿realmente esta chica queria sexo para curarse?, no sabia que pensar,  
cuando ella sele acerco y lo toco sintio una extraña sensacion en su piel era extraño pero agradable, ella debia  
estar haciendole algo y al juzgar por la expresion de su rostro no parecia funcionar como ella esperaba, pues lo  
miraba con una expresion de asombro en sus ojos

Bo:¿Que eres?

Clark solo la miro con pena esa pregunta era una que el mismo se ha hecho muchas veces en su vida y apenas estaba  
encontrando respuestas cuando la fortaleza junto con Jor-El quedaron obsoletas por culpa de Zod y Fine.

Clark: Solo digamos que no soy de aqui, ¿en verdad te curas con el sexo? si es asi... yo...te ayudare.

Bo aun lo miraba con cautela pero la herida en su espalda la hacia replantearse su situacion, asi que exhalo con  
algo de pesar.

Bo: Si, es una habilidad que tengo, puedo curarme mediante el sexo, pero te quitare algo de energia y esa energia  
la usare para curarme, en verdad lo lamento pero no tengo otra opcion.

Clark la miro por unos segundos hasta que asintio y se rindio a la sensacion que habia estado sintiendo desde que  
ella lo toco, la tomo como una novia y con delicadeza la coloco sobre la cama, poniendose encima de ella y tratando  
de sacar la pena que sentia.

Clark: Espero que funcione y si sientes que te lastimo por favor avisame en el acto ¿si?

Bo lo miro extrañada pero asintio y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Bo: Preparate para el viaje de tu vida Clark Kent.

_Toda mi vida ha sido un viaje,_ esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Clark penso antes de besarla y rendirse a la repentina  
pasion que acababa de invadirlo.

**Al dia siguiente Clark**

Los rayos del sol le despertaron al instante, lo primero que vio al despertar es a Bo usando su pecho como almoada  
se veia tan hermosa y pacifica, ella no mintio, su herida habia sanado por completo ni siquiera habia dejado cicatriz  
tendra poderes especiales de meotoro, esa idea rondo por la mente Clark hasta que recordo, que no estaba en Smallville  
ni siquiera estaba en EUA su madre estara desesperada buscandolo, asi que en silencio se vistio, escribio una nota a Bo  
informandole que regresaria a su hogar y que esperaba que se recuperara pronto.

Salio con su super velocidad, pero no noto que su identificacion quedo en el suelo.

**Bo**

Abrio sus ojos lentamente sintiendose sola en la cama, lo cual encontraba extraño pues ella era lo que tenia mas energia  
al despertar, las ventajas de ser una Succubo, Clark se habia ido y al parecer habia dejado una nota explicandole por  
que se fue sin decir adios, y al terminar encontro una identificacion en el suelo.

_Clark Jerome Kent_

_Smallville, Kansas_

_19 años_

¿Kansas?, ¿tuvo sexo con un chico de granja? ¿19 años?, se sentia como una especie de asalta cunas si Kenzie se entera no  
la dejara tranquila, bien ya paso ya sano, ambos disfrutaron de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Eso ultimo la dejo pensativa, habia disfrutado, si lo habia hecho y mucho, en verdad habia disfrutado mucho, mas que con  
cualquiera que recordara, ella solo reprimia gemidos al recordar las manos de Clark tocandola, sus dedos rozando su piel  
ni Dyson, ni Lauren ni ningun otro u otra la habia hecho disfrutar tanto como Clark, es casi como si supiera que puntos tocar y  
en que momento hacerlo, tambien le sorprendio el hecho de que el no estuviera agotado despues de que le sustrajera Chi  
normalmente sus parejas quedaron inconsientes por horas antes de poder recuperarse, y su energia Chi, nunca habia sentido  
un poder como ese, jamas habia visto un Chi de color oro, el chi siempre era azul, pero el de Clark no ¿que clase de Fae es?  
esa pregunta se hacia desde ayer en la noche desde que la salvo de los lacayos de Morrigan, su Chi fue algo que no parecia  
de este mundo, me siento mas fuerte que nunca y solo le quite lo necesario para sanar y el no se afecto, ella deberia  
hablar con Trick mas tarde averiguar la raza de Clark, pero por el momento ella solo se dara una ducha y desayunara aunque  
no tiene hambre.

Un poco mas tarde ya duchada ella encontro a Kenzie haciendo el desayuno, y sus poderes le permitieron saber que tuvo su  
propia diversion anoche, ella solo se sento y observo a Kenzie tatarear, Kenzie se volteo y se sobresalto al ver a Bo ahi y  
cuando iba a soltar su plato, Bo con unos reflejos inucitados evito que se rompiera,

Kenzie: Wow que reflejos.

Bo: De nada, te ves feliz, ¿Hale y tu se divirtieron anoche?

Kenzie: Sip, fue increible para ser un sirena Wow fue fantastico, fuerte, tierno y apasionado, un caballero en la vida y en la cama.

Bo: Parece que te fue muy bien,

Kenzie: A ti tambien, llegue y tu estabas muy entretenida gritando de placer, me sorprende que los vecinos no te escucharan, ¿Lauren y tu se reconciliaron?

Bo: No, ella es ahora la perra de Morrigan en todo el sentido de la palabra

Kenzie: Lo siento mucho Bo, en verdad cuando la vuelva a ver le dare una paliza a esa zorra.

Bo: Olvidalo Kenzie no vale la pena, yo pense en matarlas pero me di cuenta que no valia la pena como para ensuciarme la manos.

Kenzie: ¿Pero si no era Lauren,quien era? ¿Dyson? ¿y por que no esta aqui?

Bo: No, alguien que conoci en el Bar, y en cuanto por que no esta aqui, no lo se despues de anoche debio quedar hecho polvo  
pero al parecer tiene mucha energia como para eso.

Kenzie: ¿Te metiste con un desconocido? crei que querias una relacion o ¿es un rebote por lo de Lauren?.

Bo: Anoche fui a un Bar a embriagarme y lo conoci, entonces nos despedimos y tres secuaces de Morrigan intentaron matarme casi  
lo logran, pero el me salvo, se llama Clark, por cierto.

Kenzie: ¿Como te salvo? ¿el estaba armado? o era un Fae ¿te metiste con otro Fae de nuevo? en serio Bo, desde lo de Loki crei...

Bo: No, bueno no lo se, Clark se encargo de ellos en segundos, pero me habian apuñalado, entonces le pedi que me trajera aqui  
para sanar, pero al llegar el no sabia lo que era el sexo de sanacion, fue algo incomodo, pero se decidio y entonces...

Kenzie: Entonces... No me digas solo debo ver tu rostro, parace que por primera vez fue a ti a quien sacudieron su mundo.

Bo: En realidad si, fue increible, drene algo de su Chi para sanar y bueno... el no se afecto y no solo eso desde que desperte,  
Kenzie nunca me habia sentido tan poderosa, viste mis reflejos.

Kenzie: Si pero tomatelo con calma super Bo, ¿no deberias estar preocupada? no sabemos que raza de Fae es tu amante maravilla  
si tu super carga viene con un precio...

Bo: Lo se, ire a ver a Trick, quizas el me pueda decir que clase de Fae es y con quien esta alineado...Aaah

Al instante Bo derrumbo sin dejar de toser y sintiendose cada vez peor. Kenzie salto a ayudarla a levantarse y se dio cuenta de  
que su mejor amiga estaba ardiendo.

Kenzie: ¡Bo estas ardiendo!

Bo: Trick... Debemos ir a... ver a Trick..ahora.

Ambas investigadoras salieron del clubhouse en direccion al Dal Riata.

**Clark**

Llego a casa en segundos, y observo a su madre haciendo el desayuno, trato de no hacer ruido al entrar pero Shelby lo delato y al  
instante su madre volteo a verlo en sus ojos se notaba la preocupacion y por un istante la calma, que pronto fue remplazada por una  
mirada severa, su madre puso sus brazos sobre su cadera y se quedo viendolo en silencio esperando a que el tratara de justificarse.

Clark: Mama puedo explicarlo...

Martha: Clark Jerome Kent, creia que tu padre y yo te habiamos criado mejor que esto, eres un adulto y entiendo que a veces llegas  
tarde en la noche, pero al menos podias haber dejado una nota o algo, llegue ayer en la noche y... nada, estaba preocupada despues de que Chloe me dijo sobre ese extraterrestre, me preocupe ¿que paso ayer hijo?

Clark: Me di cuenta de lo solo que estaba mama, todos ustedes divirtiendose y yo solo en el granero, no se quizas fue un momento de egoismo y sali por un rato a distraerme.

Martha: Clark...

Clark: Y me diverti mucho sin preocuparme de Jor-El, Zod, Fine, Lana y Lex, me senti libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sin Kryptonita roja. Me diverti y fui yo mismo, lo siento por no decirte que saldria mama, pero solo fue un impulso.. realmente no se que me paso.

Martha: Esta bien hijo, te entiendo.. siempre has velado por todos nosotros y sin pedir nada, tambien tu mereces salir y distraerte un poco aun eres muy joven, pero la proxima vez por lo deja una nota, no fue agradable no saber donde estabas, a pesar de tus poderes, una madre siempre se preocupa por su hijo.

Clark: Esta bien mama, te lo prometo.

Martha: Muy bien hijo, y ¿adonde fuiste?

Clark: MMM... no te sorprendas mucho... corri hasta llegar a Toronto.

Martha:Pero... eso es en Canada, ¿fuiste hasta Canada a distraerte?

Clark: Solo paso, corri y no me detuve hasta ver el letrero, llegue a un bar y converse con una chica ahi, se llama Bo, estaba pasando por un momento dificil tambien, y nos entendiamos.

Martha: Muy bien...Pero aun no tienes edad para tomar Clark.

Clark: Pero no me afecta...

Martha: Ese no es el punto.

Clark: Bien.

Martha: Y dime ¿no paso algo mas con esa chica Bo?

Clark: Unos sujetos trataron de agredirla al salir del bar, pero los ahuyente, sin embargo ella salio herida, y cuando la iba a llevar a un hospital...

Martha: ¿Que paso?, oh dios mio no me digas que ella...

Clark: No.. ella esta bien, es solo que.. bueno es complicado...

En ese momento Chloe entro por la puerta y se quedo viendo a madre e hijo discutiendo.

Chloe: ¿Interrunpo algo?

Martha: No Chloe pasa por favor, Clark me decia a donde fue ayer por la noche, despues de lo de Gloria.

Chloe: Ohh... bueno, ¿adonde fuiste Clark?

Clark: Toronto, Canada.

Chloe: ¡¿Fuiste hasta Canada a distraerte?!

Clark: Si...

Martha: Y al parecer conocio a una chica con la que se llevo muy bien,

Chloe: ¿En serio? wow, Clark bien por ti, pense que desde lo de Lana, no saldrias jamas, felicidades.

Clark: No es para tanto Chloe.

Chole: Si lo es, al fin estas dejando ir a Lana, ¿como se llama tu chica misteriosa?

Clark: Beth, pero me dijo que le dijera Bo.

Chloe: Una noche y ya te dice su apodo, esa chica acaba de experimentar el encanto de Clark Kent.

Martha: Eso parece, pero la velada al parecer no acabo bien, por que unos hombres la atacaron saliendo del bar, y Clark la salvo pero al parecer ella salio herida.

Chloe: Oh mi dios, ¿Y que paso Clark?, fueron a un hospital o algo.

Clark: Queria llevarla, pero ella me dijo que para curarse ella necesitaba regresar a su hogar, la lleve a su casa... pero entonces... ella me dijo...que para sanar... ella y yo... debiamos...tener relaciones.

Por un momento su madre y su mejor amiga se quedaron pasmadas y no emitieron sonido alguno, hasta Shelby habia dejado de comer su desayuno y se quedo obervandolo fijamente.

Chloe: Esa chica... ¿realmente te pidio sexo para curarse?

Clark: Si...

Chole: Wow si ese era el modo de lograrlo, muchas perdieron años intantando seducierte, solo debian decir que sus vidas estaban en peligro y Clark Kent...

Clark: No es gracioso Chloe.

Chloe: Y ¿si sirivio? ya sabes el "sexo por sanacion".

Clark: Si, sus heridas sanaron por completo.

Martha: Eso quiere decir que ella tiene poderes especiales como los infectados por la Kryptonita.

Clark: Lo pense pero no tenia forma de averiguarlo entonces, pero me fui y ella parecia bien.

Chloe: Sigo sin poder creerlo, le salvaste la vida haciendole el amor, todo un caballero galante Clark.

Su madre y Chloe empezaron a reir incontrolable mente por ese ultimo comentario y Clark solo refunfuño por los comentarios.

Martha: ¿Y se protegieron?

Al instante Clark se puso rojo de verguenza y Chloe solo reia y reia al verlo.

Clark: Si mama usamos proteccion.

Martha: Bien por que aun no quiero ser abuela.

Clark: ¡Mama!

Se siguieron metiendo con Clark, hasta que el salio para realizar sus deberes en la granja.

**Bo**

El dolor era agudo y solo aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba, Kenzie y ella iban de camino a ver a su abuelo al Dai Riata, es la ultima vez que no escucho a Kenzie, o me acuesto con otro Fae sin saber de que raza son.

Por fin habian llegado y por fortuna el lugar estaba vacio, encontraron a Trick revisando las cuentas de su local, hasta que se percato de su presencia y al ver el estado de Bo, rapidamente fue a ayudarles.

Trick: ¿Que paso?

Kenzie: No lo sabemos estaba bien durante el desayuno y de repente se puso asi.

Bo: Me... atacaron anoche 3 Fae oscuros,... uno de ellos me apuñalo... Pero otro Fae me salvo...luego... fuimos a casa a tener sexo... para sanar... y al despertar... al principio me sentia bien... y luego me puse asi.

Trick: Muy bien vamos para abajo quizas tenga algo que te ayude, vamos Kenzie ayudame con ella.

Fueron a la biblioteca debajo del Dal, donde Trick empezo a buscar en sus libros alguna informacion util, cada vez el dolor iba a aumentando, entonces Trick al parecer encontro lo que buscaba y salio en direccion a su boveda.

Kenzie: Te pondras bien Bo, Trick lo resolvera.

Bo: Si..si lo..hara.

Tras unos minutos Trick regreso con una especie de jeringa, parecia de hierro pero tenia la forma de un dragon.

Trick: Bo... este artefacto te ayudara si tu padecimiento es el que imagino, si no, no te lastimara, pero de igual forma te va a doler ¿preparada?.

Bo asintio con esfuerzo y Trick insarto aquella extraña jeringa en su brazo izquierdo, y al instante si Bo creyo que no habia un dolor superior al que ya sufria, la jeringa le demostro su error, por que sentia, al instante que su fuerza era drenada por aquel artefacto,y se pregunto si eso era lo que sentian aquellos a quines ella drenaba su Chi.

Bo casi inconsiente, para sopresa de Trick ya que ese era el resultado que el esperaba, pero Bo quedo consiente, y respirando entrecortadamente, lo cual solo confirmo su teoria de lo que le pasaba a su nieta, paso lo mismo con Aife y la castigo duramente, pero no penso que con Bo tambien tendria esa "charla".

Trick: Muy bien Bo, ya estas mejor y tu yo, tendremos una charla sobre las orgias entre Fae.

Bo y Kenzie quedaron en Shock por las palabras de Trick, ademas de avergonzadas, pues Bo nunca creyo que tendria "La charla" con su abuelo.

Bo: ¿Que quieres decir?, yo no he estado en ninguna orgia,

Trick: Lo que te paso Bo, fue que absorviste una monstruosa cantidad de Chi, y tu cuerpo no lo soporto, pero eso sentias que morias, estabas muriendo.

Bo: Pero es imposible, solo estuve con un Fae ayer y solo le quite de Chi, lo que parecio necesario para sanar, sin matarlo.

Kenzie: Es verdad, no estuvo en ninguna orgia anoche, yo lamentablemente escuche todo.

Trick parecia divertido por la pena de Kenzie, pero aun asi, se mostraba exeptico hacia Bo, era imposible que un solo Fae, pudiera dejarla en ese estado.

Trick: Hablame sobre el Fae misterioso.

Bo: Se veia como un humano normal, es muy fuerte, realmente fuerte, jamas vi a ningun Fae con tanta fuerza, tambien es rapido... y su Chi es color oro.

Trick: ¿Color oro?, Bo ya sean humanos o Fae, el Chi siempre es azul o blanco, no oro.

Bo: Lo se Trick, pero yo se lo que vi y ese Fae tenia el color Chi oro.

Trick: Realmente me dejas perplejo Bo, nunca escuchado de un Fae con el Chi de color oro.

Bo realmente no sabia que contestar, ella habia dado por hecho que Clark es un Fae y ahora segun Trick no lo era, este asunto cada vez le gustaba menos y ¿si era un nuevo tipo de Fae?, solo podia pensar en lo que la Ceniza y Morrigan harian por obtenerlo y ninguno de los panoramas le gusto.

Bo: Muy bien entonces lo buscare.

Trick y Kenzie se extrañaron por las palabras de Bo.

Kenzie: ¿Buscarlo para que?

Bo: Kenzie, si es nuevo tipo de Fae o algo antiguo como un garuda, imagina lo que los clanes harian por apoderarse de el, recuerda lo que me querian hacer a mi.

Kenzie: Pero Bo, no sabes ni por donde empezar...

Bo: si lo se mira esto.

Bo le mostro a Kenzie la identificacion de Clark y al instante la chica gotica empezo a reir, Trick extrañado le quito la identificacion y tambien lucho por contener la risa que lo atacaba.

Bo sabia que se exponia a esto al enseñarles la identificacion pero aun asi le molestaba que se rieran a costa de ella.

Bo: Ya basta.

Kenzie: Lo siento Bo, pero dormiste con un chico de granja y ademas mucho mas joven que tu, es dificil no reir.

Trick: Es verdad... Pero lo lamento Bo no puedo dejar que vallas a Kansas, es demasiado peligroso.

Bo y Kenzie: ¿Por que?

Trick tomo una silla y se sento mientras su rostro tenia una mirada taciturna.

Trick: Hace siglos, durante la guerra entre los clanes de Fae, un grupo de Faes viajo a lo que hoy es Kansas, ahi conocieron a un grupo de nativos llamados Kawatche los Fae tratron de alimentarse de ellos, pero ese pueblo estaba bajo la proteccion de un ser extraordinario, algo cuyo poder superaba incluso a los Garudas y a los Fae.

Bo: ¿Que era?

Trick: No lo se, solo se que, que esos Fae lo describieron como un dios todopoderoso que vino de otro mundo, el casi extermino a los Fae que trataron de alimentarse de los Kawatche, y los sobrevivientes le juraron que si les perdonaba la vida, jamas regresarian ahi y no amenazarian a ese pueblo de nuevo, el dios acepto y los Fae regresaron aqui, afortunadamente la guerra para entonces habia terminado y pudieron vivir en paz ademas contaron la historia, y describieron los poderes de aquel ser como, mas fuerte que 100 hombres y capaz de lanzar fuego por sus ojos, su relato fue lo bastante convincente como para que hasta el dia de hoy ningun Fae se acercara a ese lugar.

Bo y Kenzie escucharon con interes el relato de Trick y despues de considerarlo por un momento Bo se puso de pie, y fue a recojer sus cosas.

Bo: Ire de todos, modos dios o no dios, eso paso a hace siglos, ¿realmente crees que Morrigan y la Ceniza,se dentendran por una leyenda?, ademas no me alimentare de nadie solo tratare de convencer a Clark de que me diga lo que es y le voy a prevenir de los clanes, si el decide venir aqui o quedarse alla es su decision.

Trick: Muy bien, Bo no te impedire nada, de cualquier forma no escucharas, ¿pero dime por que tanto interes en un chico de 19 años?

Kenzie: Si Bo, ¿por que?

Bo: Por que cuando lo vi a las ojos fue como mirarme frente un espejo, vi en sus ojos una mirada llena de soledad y dudas, recuerdo como era antes de saber lo que era, y a donde pertenecía, ademas de no saber como controlar mis poderes, si Clark esta pasando por lo mismo voy a ayudarle, de cualquier modo el salvo mi vida no una sino dos veces si cuentan el sexo por sanacion.

Kenzie: Muy bien, me convenciste pero ¿adonde iremos?.

Bo sonrie por la lealtad de su amiga Kenzie, siempre es la persona en la que Bo puede confiar pase lo que pase.

Bo: Nos vamos a Smallville, Kansas.


	3. Lluvia radioactiva

**Clark**

Se quedo pensando en la propuesta de Oliver Queen,_ "no esperes a que los que necesitan ayuda vengan hacia ti, tu ve a ellos"_, esa frase se ha repetido en su mente toda la noche, la posibilidad de ayudar a otros con sus poderes le parecia increible y aterrador, aun recordaba las palabras de Cassandra la adivina ciega años atras, sobre su destino salvar a la gente del miedo y la oscuridad, en toda su vida solo a querido ser normal y cuando se entero de sus origenes, el queria ser humano, pero ahora entiende que eso no es posible y que deberia empezar a preguntarse que hacer con su vida y sus poderes.

Aunque el y Oliver diferian mucho sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, cuando trataban con el crimen, en realidad a diferencia de Oliver, Clark no sentia que el fin justificara los medios, pero el realmente que podia saber de eso, si el solo se quedaba en su granja melancolico sobre su futuro, mientras Oliver aunque usando metodos que Clark no aprueba, trata de enfrentar el crimen y ayudar personas.

Aun no se sentia listo para dar ese paso, pero tampoco debia ignorarlo por completo, por que esa pregunta no desaparecera solo por no tener respuesta aun.

**Bo**

Estaba hastiada, en verdad estaba astiada, recorrer todo el camino de Toronto a Kansas, en autobus es una pesadilla, y aun faltan otras 10 horas, solo por que a Kenzie le atemorizan los aviones, su cuerpo le dolia y no habia dormido bien, ademas tenia hambre, sin embargo todo eso no la hacia dudar de su objetivo averiguar que clase de Fae era Clark Kent y ayudarle con sus poderes, luego de haberle salvado la vida, era lo menos que ella podia hacer por el, y quizas solo quizas repetir lo que hicieron en el clubhouse, Bo aun no podia olvidar aquella noche en la que habia disfrutado, como nunca.

_¿Que estoy pensando?, es solo un chico de 19 años_, _solo fue sexo por sanacion ya olvidalo, no se repetira si no hay una necesidad real de vida o muerte, ya olvidalo_, se repetia a si misma, la parte racional de su mente, la que piensa como una mujer adulta no la Fae Succubo, que al parecer no le iba a dejar en paz hasta no obtener lo que quiere, y en este momento queria a Clark Kent en su cama, haciéndole el amor salvaje y apasionadamente.

_Este sera un largo viaje_ penso Bo, lo cual confirmo cuando Kenzie que estaba dormida y con su cabeza recargada en su hombre empezo a babear su chaqueta. _Si, sera un viaje muy largo_. Penso Bo antes de ella tambien quedar dormida.

**Clark**

Que dia, habia salvado a Lex y Oliver de ser asesinados por un ex-compañero de la secundaria con muerte cerebral y despertado con Krytonita, aunque sentia algo de lastima por Duncan, pasar 12 años de su vida con muerte cerebral, mientras que los responsables directa o indirectamente, quedaron libres, aunque al parecer mostraban arrepentimiento por lo sucedido.

Ahora tenia problemas mas graves que ese al parecer Chloe le habia demostrado que no fue el unico que logro escapar de la Zona Fantasma, otros prisioneros lograron fugarse y al ver las fotos de los satelites de Oliver, Raya tambien.

Raya, Raya estaba viva, logro escapar, no esta solo, ya no, ahora ella debe estar adaptandose a sus poderes, el quisiera ayudarle, pero no tiene ni idea de donde esta, solo podia esperar que ella lo buscara primero, ademas en este momento esta pensando en los otros prisioneros fugados, fue su culpa, de nuevo, cada vez que trata de hacer algo bien lo estropea todo, ahora malvados criminales extraterrestres, estan sueltos por todo el planeta y no sabe donde estan ni como detenerlos.

Genial, mas problemas a veces solo quisiera salir y distraerse un poco, como cualquiera de su edad, no ha olvidado la ultima vez que se "divirtio", ni una sola noche ha pasado sin que hubiera podido olvidar a Bo, esa mujer le ha tocado como ninguna, fue la primera vez que realmente disfruto del sexo, lo cual le parecio increible, por el hecho de su invulnerabilidad.

Habia momentos en que sin poder evitarlo anhelaba regresar a Toronto a buscarla, y conocerla mejor, ya que sentia una mezcla de anhelo e interes al pensar en ella, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que ella no era un ser humano normal, un humano normal no lo hubiera hecho disfrutar tanto, definitivamente debe investigar al respecto, pero ahora ya tiene suficientes problemas como añadir otro, por el momento.

**Bo**

_¡Por fin!_, habian llegado a Smallville, quien hubiera dicho que un pueblo pequeño fuera tan dificil de ubicar, ella y Kenzie bajaban del autobus ambas agotadas y necesitaban descansar, por lo que tenian que buscar un lugar para quedarse, hasta que terminen de resolver sus asuntos ahi.

El pueblo en si, parecia acogedor, tenia lo indispensable como un hospital y mucha areas con vegatacion y juegos, no entendia por que un lugar asi, era rechazado como sitio turistico, por muchos, de hecho ella y Kenzie fueron las unicas que se bajaron en el pueblo, lo que no le hubiera parecido extraño de no ser por las miradas de todas las personas en el autobus, cuando bajaron de el, en sus ojos habia miedo, asombro y lastima, eso la inquietaba y recordo la advertencia de Trick de no tratar de provocar la ira de aquel misterioso dios, alimentandose de algun habitante del pueblo, pero a pesar de la advertencia no se preocupaba mucho por eso, las leyendas nunca la atemorizaron mas que la realidad, (a pesar de formar parte de un mundo de leyenda), en cualquier caso solo buscaria a Clark, tendria una charla con el, trataria de convenserlo de venir con ellas y saldrian del pueblo antes de provocar la ira de un dios todopoderoso.

_Si, como si fuera tan facil,_ penso con sarcasmo.

Kenzie: Mira Bo, una cafeteria, ahi podemos desayunar y quizas reunir informacion de tu chico misterioso, en los pueblos pequeños todos se conocen entre si.

Bo: De acuerdo, vamos mataria por un cafe y un panecillo.

Kenzie: Que aquel dios no te oiga hablando de matar Bo.

Bo: Dejame en paz Kenzie y entremos a esa cafeteria con nombre extraño, "EL TALON".

Kenzie: No mas extraño que el Dal Riata.

Bo: Le dire a Trick que dijiste eso.

Kenzie: ¡No te atreverias..!

Bo: Pues entonces deja de ser sarcastica.

Kenzie: Bien, pero solo mientras estemos aqui, al regresar a casa, te acribillare de sarcasmo.

Bo: No podria ser de otro de modo, entremos de una vez.

Kenzie y ella entraron a la cafeteria, les sorprendio ya que no esperaban ver una cafetería tan moderna,contaba con un adorno egipcio, con adornos en forma de esfinges y jeroglíficos pintados en las paredes y los pilares. Y con pintura dorada y amarilla con azul y violeta de las paredes complementan armoniosamente al medio ambiente. La cafeteria tambien tiene luces pegadas en las paredes, así como porches y escaleras que estaban encendidas todo el tiempo. La cafetería tambien tiene mesas individuales dispersas por la habitación con asientos acolchados, todo este hizo que les pareciera un lugar muy colorido, pero muy interesante,

Kenzie: No esta mal, no esta nada mal este lugar.

Se quedo en silencio, ya que solo queria algo para desayunar, luego apreciaria la decoracion del lugar, la gente conversaba sin prestar atencion a los demas y ella y Kenzie eligieron una mesa al lado de un hombre calvo y una joven que parecia tener ascendencia asiatica, al ver mas cerca a aquel hombre, Kenzie se quedo con la boca abierta.

Kenzie: Bo, mira es Lex Luthor.

Bo: ¿Quien?

Kenzie: ¿En serio?, Lex Luthor,, ya sabes el billonario, hijo del ex-convicto Lionel Luthor.

Bo: Aahh... Si recuerdo haber escuchado algo de eso en la television,

Kenzie: Me pregunto que estara haciendo aqui.

Bo: Nada que nos incumba Kenzie, recuerda a que venimos aqui.

Kenzie: Si... ya se.

Pidieron un cafe negro, un Mocachino y unos panecillos, estuvieron deliciosos, estaban por pagar la cuenta, cuando el millonario, seles acerco y trato de poner una sonrisa que para que a cualquier otra mujer le hubiera parecido encantadora, pero para Bo le parecio falsa, algo en este hombre le provocaba escalofrios.

Lex: Disculpen, pero nunca las habia visto por aqui.

Bo: No somos de aqui, venimos de Toronto.

Lex: ¿Toronto?, algo lejos de aqui ¿no creen?

Kenzie: Si..Hola.. Hola señor Luthor.

Lex: Hola... Pero me temo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente.

Kenzie: Si...es verdad, me llamo Kenzie.

Bo: Soy Beth, pero todos me dicen Bo.

Lex: Mucho gusto, soy Lex Luthor.

Kenzie: Si lo sabemos, usted es muy conocido en Canada.

Lex: Me halagas, pero si no les molesta ¿por que unas bellas mujeres de Toronto, vienen a un pueblo con una reputacion como este?

Bo: Solo venimos a ver a un amigo, ¿usted quiza pueda decirnos donde encontrarlo?

Lex: Es un pueblo pequeño, es muy probable, ¿De quien se trata?

Bo: Se llama Clark, Clark Kent.

En el instante en que Bo, menciono aquel nombre, la mirada de Lex cambio, parecia como...Inquieto y hambriento por algun motivo, el sentimiento de desconfianza de Bo hacia a quel hombre solo aumento en este momento, y algo le decia que este era un hombre muy peligroso.

Lex: ¿Conocen a Clark?

Bo: Si, es un...buen amigo mio.

Lex: Es curioso el nunca las ha mensionado.

Bo: ¿Usted lo conoce?

Lex: Si, en realidad si, somos muy buenos amigos, aunque actualmente estamos un poco distanciados.

Bo: ¿En serio?, no se lo tome a mal señor Luthor, pero usted no parece el tipo de persona que formara amistad con un pueblerino.

Lex: Bueno, eso cambia cuando el pueblerino le salva la vida, al billonario excentrico.

Los ojos de Bo se agrandan ante esta afirmacion, al parecer Clark es un chico mas agradable, de lo que ella creia y ademas de un buen samaritano, algo extraño para un Fae, se preguntaba si Clark le habra dicho, de su naturaleza al señor Luthor, ¿ellos dos, serian como ella y Kenzie?, pero mejor no comenta nada de su propia naturaleza a este hombre, algo le decia que no era tan fiable como parecía.

Bo: Bueno, Clark tiene ese habito, aparecer cuando mas se le necesita.

Lex: Si, de hecho me parece que casi todos habitantes de este pueblo, le deben la vida.

La mujer que lo acompañaba se acerco a ellos y se coloco al lado de Lex con una sonrisa.

Lex: Permitanme a presentarles a mi novia, Lana Lang.

Lana: Mucho gusto.

Lex: Lana, ellas son Beth y Kenzie, vienen de Toronto buscando a Clark.

Bo pudo notar que los ojos de la joven, se tornaron un poco mas serios y vacios a la mencion del nombre de Clark.

Lana: Es curioso, Clark nunca las menciono.

Bo: No nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo no es una sorpresa.

Lana: Y ¿aun asi vienen desde Toronto a buscarlo?.

Bo: Con todo respeto, nuestros asuntos solo nos incumben a Clark y a mi.

Lana: Por supuesto, no era mi intencion...

Bo: ¿Sabe donde podriamos localizarlo?, es que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

Lex: Podrian buscarlo en su casa, la granja Kent, esta en las afueras por la ruta 6.

Bo: Muchas gracias, vamos Kenzie, paguemos la cuenta y...

Lex: No se preocupen por la cuenta, al dueño no le molestara que no paguen esta vez.

Kenzie: ¿El dueño?

Lex: No se los comente, la cafeteria es propiedad de LuthorCorp.

Bo y Kenzie quedaron pasmadas por esta declaracion.

Kenzie: Muchas gracias, señor Luthor.

Lex: No hay de que, espero que pronto encuentren a Clark.

Bo: Muchas gracias, fue un placer señor Luthor, señorita Lang.

Ella y Kenzie, se pusieron en camino a la granja Kent, siguiendo las instrucciones de Lex, dejando a ambos en el Talon, mientras Lex y Lana solo observavan su huida.

Lex: No sabia que a Clark le gustaban las mujeres mayores.

Lana: Ni yo, pero sabemos que Clark, nunca ha sido muy honosto, francamente si esa tal Beth, esta buscandolo como novio, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, se llevara una gran decepcion.

Lex: Lana regresemos a la mansion el Dr. Groll ya nos trae resultados sobre la investigacion de la caja negra.

Lana: Vamos.

**Clark**

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, uno de los prisioneros de la Zona Fantasma, venia tras el, y habia asesinado a varias personas para encontrarlo, eso y alimentarse de energia nuclear, su vida no podia ser mas catastrófica, y le preocupaba lo que pasaria si venia y su madre, Chloe y Lois, estubieran aqui en caso de que ese prisionero apareciera, en ese momento escucho algo en el granero y vio a una persona, una persona que cuya visita esperaba desde hace tiempo.

Clark:¡Raya!

Raya: Hola Kal-el.

Clark: Temía que nunca te volvería a ver, Lo siento, no quería dejarte en la zona fantasma.

Raya: No tenías elección, está bien Kal-el, y Y si no fuera por ti nunca habría escapado, nunca habría visto todo esto. Es más bonito que el mundo que tu padre describía.

Clark: ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Raya: Tu padre me habló sobre la familia que había escogido para ti, sobre Smallville, debe haber sido duro crecer aquí solo.

Clark: Tenía a mis padres, tenía a mis amigos.

Raya: Pero nadie que te entendiera de verdad.

Clark: Fue duro crecer con un secreto tan grande, Y la increíble sensación de echar carreras a los trenes sabiendo que nada puede hacerte daño. Pero tambien pretendía no notarlo pero a veces veía cómo mi padre me miraba cuando yo levantaba algo que él no podía ni siquiera mover. Deseaba tanto saber qué se sentía, pero nunca pudo no importa cuanto crea que encajo, cada día algo me recuerda que no soy uno de ellos.

Raya: Ya no estás solo, yo estoy aquí.

Clark: Gracias...Oye ¿quieres jugar una carrera?, para ver mas este mundo.

Raya: ¿Me estas desafiando Kal-El?, por que te prevengo que me he adaptado muy bien a los poderes del sol amarillo.

Clark: Vamos a comprobarlo.

Y ambos salieron en un flash a jugar una carrera por todo el mundo. Carrera que para ellos, fue algo fugas lo que a los humanos les hubiera tomado meses a ellos apenas les tomo unos minutos, hasta que requerieron literalmente todo el mundo, Clark era feliz y en paz, no estaba solo, no estaba solo, hay otra Kryptoniana en la tierra y no intentaba matarlo, y no le debia ocultar quien era, estaba tan feliz por ello que no midio el tiempo en el que estaban corriendo, y lo que solo les hubiera tomado unos pocos minutos, les llevo media hora, hasta que sintio que ya debian regresar, por que no deseba volver a preocupar a su madre de nuevo asi que se pusieron en marcha a la granja y ahi Clark tuvo mas visitas de las que hubiera esperado en un dia.

**Bo**

Por fin habian llegado, les tomo dos veces preguntar el camino y perderse 3 veces mas pero al fin veian, el letrero "Granja Kent", en la entrada, pintoresco es como le parecio el lugar, veia vacas pastar, y heno por dondequier una tipica granja, pero no habia nadie al parecer, tendrian que esperar a que Clark o alguien regresara al lugar.

Kenzie: Oye Bo, no parece haber nadie ¿que hacemos?

Bo: Nada Kenzie, solo esperar...A que... ¿Oiste algo?

Kenzie: Si..parecen voces, vienen de atras...

Bo: Vamos a ver.

Ella y Kenzie fueron a la parte de atras del granero y vieron a Clark hablando y conversando alegremente con una rubia espectacular y sele veia muy alegre "sera su novia", penso y al instante el lado Succubo de ella se irrito mucho, como un animal defendiendo su territorio, _¡Basta!, penso es un chico de 19 años y no es mi novio ni mi amante,_ _"aun"_, le contesto su mente.

Kenzie: ¿Ese es Clark Kent?

Bo: SI

Kenzie: Wow, Bo, wow, osea wow, un trozo de carne dura de kansas, no me extraña que lo quieras de regreso en tu...

Bo: Recuerda nuestro trato Kenzie.

Kenzie: Si...aguafiestas.

Bo: Vamos a hablar con el.

Estaban acercandose a donde Clark y la chica rubia estaban conversando, parecian viejos amigos, poniendose al dia despues de mucho tiempo de no verse, y fue inevitable que escucharan su conversacion.

Raya: Por favor, Has hecho trampa.

Clark: No podía dejar que una principiante me alcanzara en el último condado.

Raya: Jor-El nunca te hubiera dejado salirte con la tuya.

Clark: ¿Cómo era él?, mi padre.

Raya: Se parecia a ti, valiente, fuerte, con el corazón más grande que nadie que haya conocido.

Clark: Para serte sincero, ese no es el Jor-El que yo me imaginaba.

Raya: Estaba determinado a salvarnos, recuerdo ayudarle a construir tu nave, tenia tanto cuidado planeando cada detalle, hasta tu sábana de bebé. Si el y Lara pudieran verte ahora.

Clark: No he sido el mejor hijo.

Raya: Tu padre también era duro consigo mismo. Se sentía culpable de no poder salvar Kriptón. Su único consuelo era mandarte a salvar la Tierra.

Desde que iniciaron su negocio de investigadoras privadas, para los Fae Bo y Kenzie an escuchado y visto cosas raras, pero la conversacion entre Clark y la chica era por mucho la mas extraña, decisian cosas como "Krypton", "nave" y un nombres extraños como Jor-El y Kal-El, en la experiencia que ambas an obtenido en el mundo de los Fae, eso equivale a "culto", "sacrificio" y "sacerdotes raros", esta conversacion cada vez las desconcertaba mas y aunque lo mas prudente hubiera sido dejarlos terminar, al fin la necesidad de hacer notar su presencia fue mas fuerte y decidieron interrumpir a los dos amigos.

Bo: ¡Hola...! Clark...

**Clark**

Esa voz, no puede ser, no aqui ¿que esta haciendo ella en Smallville?, se volteo y vio que efectivamente se trataba de Bo y de una chica joven que tenia una finta de gotica, que lo miraba deslumbrada como solian hacerlo las animadoras en la secundaria,

Clark: ¿Bo..? ¿que haces...aqui..aqui?

Raya: ¿Las conoces Kal-El?

Clark: A una de ellas. ¿Como me encontraste?

Bo: Dejaste tu identificacion en el suelo, la noche que...tu y yo...

Su identificacion, por eso no la encontraba, realmente debia tener mas cuidado, ¿pero por que ella recorrerida todo el camino desde Canada a verlo?, A menos que este embarazada, lo cual no es muy probable por que se protegieron. Entonces ¿por que?

Bo: ¿Podemos hablar?

Al instante Raya tomo a Bo del cuello y la levanto con fuerza, Clark y Kenzie se apresuraron a detenerla por la expresion de dolor en el rostro de Bo.

Clark: ¡Raya, sueltala!

Raya: Kal-El, ¿no lo has detectado?, es una Fae.

En cuanto Raya dijo esto, Clark quedo extrañado, ¿que Bo era una Fae?, ¿que es una Fae? y ¿por que Raya reacciono a si?

Clark: Sea lo que sea, sueltala yo la conosco, no nos lastimara, por favor,

Raya lo miro y al ver su expresion solto a Bo pero siguio viendola con desconfianza y la otra chica se apresuro a ayudar a su mejor amiga.

Kenzie: ¿Estas bien, Bo?

Bo: S..si, ¿que comen en esta granja?, por que no me molestaria que me dieran un poco.

Clark: Muy bien, todos vamos al granero a hablar de que esta pasando aqui.

Al ver la expresion en el rostro de Clark,todas las chicas se dieron cuenta de que no debian discutir y entraron al granero, con Bo y Kenzie aun intimidadas por Raya, quien seguia viendo a Bo con desconfianza.

Clark: Muy bien, ¿estas bien Bo?

Bo: Si, no gracias a tu amiga

Clark: Muy bien ¿que haces aqui?

Bo: Vine a hablar contigo, ya que te fuiste antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

Clark: ¿Hablar de que?

Bo: De lo que paso, cuando me salvaste, de tus poderes.

Clark, realmente se quedo de piedra en ese momento, por que por primera vez no veia como salir del problema ¿como podria ocultar quien es y lo que es en este momento? y la presencia de Raya realmente no sabe si ayudara o no.

Bo: Mira, ya lo debes de saber no soy exactamente una chica normal, como tu fortachona amiga a dicho, soy una Fae, los Fae son criaturas que tu podrias llamar hadas, somos una raza que desde hace siglos, se ha ocultado de la humanidad y de ese modo a coexistido con ella.

Clark: Espera quieres decir que ¿no eres humana?

Bo: No en realidad, soy lo que tu llamarias un Succubo.

Habia leido suficientes libros, como para saber lo que era un Succubo, una criatura mitologica que se alimenta de la energia sexual de sus parejas, lo cual explicaria por que ella queria sexo para sanar su herida.

Raya: Espera, Kal-El a estas alturas de tu viaje ya deberias saber lo que un Fae, era parte de tu entrenamiento.

Clark: No he empezado mi entrenamiento Raya. Y ahora la fortaleza esta dañada, Jor-El intentó avisarme pero no le escuché, es decir ¿como confiar en alguien que trajo tanto dolor a mi vida?

Bo: ¿De que estan hablando exactamente ustedes dos?

Raya: No es de tu incumbencia, Succubo. y en cuanto a ti Kal-El, el dolor es parte del viaje, no puedes escapar de él, Debes aceptar tu destino.

Baern: Lástima que ese destino se haya hecho un poco más corto.

Al instante los 4 reaccionaron a una quinta persona que acababa de entrar al granero, parecia un joven atletico y afroamericano, pero algo parecia no estar bien con el.

Baern: El último hijo de Kriptón. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento.

Clark: Tu eres el que venia buscándome.

Baern: Y creo que ha valido la pena el viaje, ¿qué pasa, Raya?, Soy yo, Baern. ¿te gusta mi nuevo traje?

Raya: És uno de los fantasmas.

Clark: ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Baern: Vengarme de tu viejo por darme un billete de ida al infierno. Pero entonces tuvo que matarse junto con todos los demás en ese cubito de hielo que llamaban planeta. Así que supongo que tendré que conformarme con ustedes dos.

Bo y Kenzie, realmente tenian muchas preguntas que hacer y pronto, por que tal como estaba llendo la conversacion, parecian seres de otro mundo, en verdad de otro mundo, se miraron a los ojos como compartiendo la misma idea y en verdad les aterro preguntar. Y mas cuando aquel chico disparo una especie de rayo de color purpura a Clark, que mando a este ultimo a por lo menos 1 yarda de distancia del granero. A la sola idea de que Clark podria estar herido Bo, sintio una angustia abrumadora.

Bo: ¡Clark!

Raya: Succubo saca a la humana de aqui ahora.

Baern: Nadie se ira de aqui, exepto convertidas en cenizas.

Al instante en que ese chico o cosa se preparaba para atacar una vez mas a Raya, pero ella lo rechazo con una patada tan poderosa que lo mando a desaparecer a la distancia, casi al instante Clark regreso al granero en un flash sin heridas aparentes, solo con algo agitacion y al verlo sano y salvo Bo se tranquilizo.

Clark: ¿Todas estan bien? ¿donde esta?.

Bo: Si, tu amiga lo auyento con una patada y Clark si no te molestaria en verdad, necesitamos tener esa conversacion ahora, por que no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando, ¿que clase de Fae era ese? ¿y tu y tu amiga?, ¿que demonios esta pasando aqui?

Clark dudo por unos momentos, pero decidio decir toda la verdad ya que despues de lo que ocurrio no tenia ningun sentido mentir.

Clark: Muy bien, vamos a arriba del granero, por que necesitaran sentarse.

Raya: Kal-El ¿confias en ellas?

Clark: No tengo opcion Raya, despues de esto no tiene sentido esconder la verdad, al menos no de ellas.

Todos subieron a la parte de arriba del granero y Bo y la chica gotica, se sentaron en el sofa, mientras que Clark y Raya permanecieron viendo el sol.

Clark: De acuerdo Bo, ¿Que quieren saber tu y tu amiga?

Kenzie: Me llamo Kenzie.

Clark: Clark Kent, un placer.

Bo: ¿Que eres exeactamente? ¿un Fae?

Clark: Yo soy un hombre Bo... Solo que naci aqui en realidad no naci en ningun luagar cerca de esta galaxia, vengo de un planeta llamado Krypton.

Bo y Kenzie se quedaron en silencio tras esto, an visto y oido cosas extraordinarias en el mundo de los Fae, y creen que despues de eso ya nada las sorprenderia y ahora Clark les mostro su error.

Kenzie: Wow...Espera.. eso quiere decir que...eres...eres..un extrate...rrestre.

Clark: Prefiero el termino viajero intergalactico.

Bo: Mi dios, no tengo idea de que decir en este momento.

Kenzie: Espera, ¿eres verde?, ¿tienes antenas?, ¿cambias de forma..

Clark: No, no, no

Bo: Pero te ves humano.

Clark: Mas bien ustedes se ven como Kriptonianos, mi raza es mas antigua que las suyas.

Bo: Bien, entonces explicanos que hace un extraterrestre aqui en la tierra. No pareces un conquistador.

Clark: ¿Han oido de la primera lluvia de meteoritos en Smallville hace casi 20 años?

Kenzie: Yo si, me gusta estar informada.

Clark: Bien, yo...llegue en esa lluvia de meteoritos, mi nave se estrello en un campo y mis padres adoptivos me encontraron.

Los ojos de Kenzie y Bo se agrandaron a la mencion de una nave espacial.

Kenzie: ¿Tu tienes una nave espacial?

Clark: Tenia, la destrui.

Bo: Pero ¿por que estas aqui?, ¿que haces en la tierra?

Clark: No tienes ni idea de cuantas veces me he hecho esa pregunta, creci sin saber quien o que era. Mi padre padre era un cientifico llamado Jor-El, el y mi madre me enviaron aqui para salvarme de la destruccion de Krypton.

Bo: ¿Destruccion?

Clark: Bo,los meteoritos que cayeron en Smallville, son piezas de Krypton. Mi mundo fue destruido.

Kenzie: Por dios, y ¿tu gente, no hay mas como tu?.

Clark: No, soy lo unico que queda , como dijo Baern el ultimo hijo de Krypton, o lo era hasta que Raya aparecio. El resto de mi gente murio.

Bo y Kenzie luchaban por mantener sus lagrimas, la idea de ser el ultimo de toda una raza debe ser horrible y Bo solo podia imaginar, lo solo que Clark debia sentirse, ella se sintio asi casi toda su vida, pero el sentimiento se desvanecio cuando descubrio la existencia de los Fae y a su familia, pero Clark estaba solo en todo el universo.

Bo: Clark... lo siento mucho.

Clark: Esta bien Bo.

Raya: Kal-El, lamento mucho que tuvieras que crecer asi, pero ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Debemos encontrar a Baern.

Clark: Tienes razon, lo siento Bo y Kenzie, el resto de la conversacion tendra que esperar.

Bo: Muy bien, ahora ¿quien era ese tipo?

Clark: Mi padre era un cientifico...

Raya: Era el mas grande e importante cientifico de Krypton, Jor-El, tu padre Kal-El, el diseño una prision en forma de otra dimension para contener a los peores criminales de las 28 galaxias conocidas.

Bo y Kenzie: ¡¿28 galaxias?!

Raya: A esa prision se le llama la Zona Fantasma, hace poco Kal-El fue hecho prisionero ahi, y logro escapar pero en su huida varios de los prisioneros se fugaron con el, Baern fue uno de ellos.

Clark: Raya sé que mi padre te dijo, dónde me había mandado pero ¿como lo sabía Baern?.

Raya: Después de la caída de Kriptón, y la muerte de Jor-el, los prisioneros de la zona fantasma se enteraron de que sólo había conseguido salvar a su hijo, la historia de tu supervivencia era un mito, un rumor, una esperanza para algunos y una venganza para otros.

Kenzie: Para alguien que ha estado soñando con vengarze durante años, su visita ha sido un poco corta.

Raya: No creo que esperase luchar contra los dos, se estaba debilitando, su raza se alimenta de energía radioactiva. Por eso es tan fuerte. Baern mató a cientos en su propio planeta antes de venir a Kriptón. Pero Jor-el consiguió exiliarlo a la zona fantasma. Supongo que Baern estará buscando una nueva fuente de energía. No le llevará mucho, puede sentir las fuentes de energía. Sólo hay una cosa que puede detenerlo. El cristal de tu padre.

Clark: Muy bien, pero primero debemos encontrarlo, vamos a una amiga que sabe mi screto y que nos podria ayudar, en este momento. Bo y Kenzie quedense aqui estaran mas seguras.

Bo: ¿Es un chiste?, ¿no? te ayudare con el, puedo defenderme sola.

Clark: No, Bo es demasiado peligroso no estas tratando con un Fae. Ademas Raya y yo somos rapidos lo lamento pero ustedes nos atrasaran.

Bo: Bien, pero mas vale que regreses aun tenemos una conversacion pendiente, Clark o Kal, como sea que te llames.

Clark: Si, Raya vamonos.

Clark y Raya desaparecieron en unos flashes antes de que Bo y Kenzie pudieran reaccionar.

Kenzie: Wow, ¿que mas podran hacer?

Bo: Supongo que debemos preguntarles, cuando vuelvan.  
-

**DIARIO EL PLANETA.**

Clark y Raya habian llegado al planeta y Chloe al verlo sele acerco con unas copias con simbolos kryptonianos.

Chloe: Hey. He intentado llamarte. ¿Dónde has estado?

Clark: Corriendo por ahi, y reciviendo visitas. Chloe, esta es Raya.

Chloe: ¡Oh! Raya...wow. Es reconfortante saber que algo bueno ha salido al fin de la zona fantasma. Especialmente ahora que tenemos un grave problema.

Les enseño los dibujos de la caja de Zod.

Clark: Chloe, eso es lo que Zod quiso utilizar para erradicar la Tierra. ¿De dónde lo conseguiste?.

Chloe: Jimmy lo cogió. Estaba encima del escritorio de Lex.

Clark: Pensaba que lo había destruido.

Raya: Reconozco el diseño. Forma parte de la "Construcción Cerebral Interactiva"

Clark y Chloe: ¿La qué?

Raya: "Brainiac". Esta caja es su fuente de energía. Una energía Kryptoniana exponencialmente más fuerte que cualquier cosa sobre la faz de la Tierra. Baern, Si consigue poseer esto, le dará suficiente poder como para auto-alimentarse indefinidamente. Y matarnos a los dos.

Clark: Necesito un favor necesito que vallas a la granja,

Chloe: Claro, ¿para que?

Clark: ¿Recuerdas nuestra platica de Canada?

Chloe: Si...

Clark: Bo y una amiga suya estan aqui, y tambien vieron lo que paso cuando Baern nos ataco, tuve que decirles todo, y dejarlas ahi para su seguridad.

Chloe: ¡Clark...

Clark: Lo se, lo se, pero ahora no es el momento... Ve a la granja y quedate con ellas, hasta que esto termine, por favor.

Chloe: Bien... De cualquier modo queria conocer a la mejor amante que has tenido.

Clark: Chloe...

Chloe: Bien... nos vemos.

Salio con una sonrisa despues de haberse metido con Clark por esa noche de nuevo.

Raya: Tu amiga es interesante. Kal-El.

Clark: No tienes ni idea.

Raya: ¿Realmente fuiste amante de la Succubo?

Clark: Es complicado... Vamonos...

En ese momento Chloe regreso muy asustada.

Chloe: ¡Clark, Clark!

Clark: ¿Que ocurrio?

Chloe: Lex y Lana, estan en el hospital, al parecer algo los ataco.

Clark: ¿Baern?.

Chloe: Sea lo que haya sido, dejo un enorme rastro de radiacion, en el camino.

Clark: Chloe, vuelve a la granja y manten a Bo y a su amiga ahi, te llamare cuando esto termine, ahora.

Chloe: Clark, por favor cuidate mucho.

con eso, ella salio hacia la granja y Clark y Raya se quedaron pensando que hacer.

Clark: Vamos al hospital, necesitamos saber que ocurrio con esa caja.

Raya asintio y los dos salieron con su super velocidad.  
-

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

Lana: Lex, ¿estas bien?

Lex: Era solamente una quemadura de 2º grado nada de que preocuparse. quieren hacerme unos rayos x para asegurarse de que mis costillas están bien.

Lana: ¿Cómo sabia esa cosa acerca de la caja?

Lex: Eso era exactamente lo que me estaba preguntando. ¿Crees que tendría algo que ver en algo así?, ¿Que dejaría que te hicieses daño?.

Lana: No, Por supuesto que no.

En ese momento Clark entro a la habitacion y los vio juntos.

Lex: Clark, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

Clark: Arriba en la mansión oí que te habían traído al hospital ¿Estás bien?.

Lex: Estamos bien Clark. Los dos.

Clark: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Lex: Tuvimos un huésped no invitado pero estamos acostumbrados a cosas de ese tipo.

Clark: Entonces me alegro que de estéis bien.

Hombre de Lex: Mr luthor, vamos abajo a los rayos x.

Los tres salieron de la habitacion y Lana acerco a Clark a ella para conversar.

Lana: Odio cuestionar la buena naturaleza de tu visita pero yo estoy realmente interesada en la salud de Lex ¿Cual es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí?.

Clark: Mira, no quieres estar en el medio de esto.

Lana: No , no me quieres en el medio de todo esto, pero es demasiado tarde Clark , ahórrate las excusas y dime lo que está pasando.

Al ver su mirada Clark, saco una imagen de la caja negra.

Clark: ¿Has visto esto antes?.

Lana: Si, pero ya no importa es un montón de cenizas ahora. Esa cosa la destruyó.

Clark: Bueno, entonces adios Lana.

Lana: Por cierto una amiga tuya pregunto por ti se llama Bo, tal vez a ella desees apartarla de todo esto tambien.

Con eso Lana salio, dejando a Clark herido por sus palabras. Y Raya llego.

Raya: ¿Que paso Kal-El?

Clark: Demasiado tarde Baern absorvio la caja.

Raya: Entonces, necesitamos ir a la fortaleza.

Clark: Raya, te dije que la fortaleza esta muerta.

Raya: aun asi vallamos.

Con su supervelocidad llegaron a la fortaleza oscurecida en segundos.

Clark: ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Raya: Es nuestra única esperanza para derrotar a Baern, esto era todo lo que nos quedaba de nuestro hogar Kal-El y ahora esta muerto también. Era más que eso. La fortaleza era un almacén para todos los conocimientos del universo. Por lo menos del que teníamos. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?.

Clark: Lo siento. No se como traerla de vuelta.

Raya: Tu padre no se habría rendido tan fácilmente.

Clark: No me he rendido. No se que más hacer. He intentando todo.

Raya: Todo excepto el entrenamiento del que te había advertido tu padre.

Clark: Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Raya: Baern es demasiado peligroso para luchar contra el en cualquier otro lugar, con el poder que ha absorbido de la caja podría desintegrar medio continente.

Clark: Si es tan fuerte, ¿funcionará el cristal todavía?.

Raya: Debería si vivimos lo suficiente como para usarlo. No estoy seguro de que vaya a ser tan fácil mantenerlo engañado aquí. Quiero ver si puedo puedo invertir lo que quede en las reservas de poder lo suficiente como para mandar una señal para hacer saber a Baern que estás aquí.  
-

**EN LA GRANJA**

**Bo**

Kenzie: Esto es un asco, no somos damiselas en apuros, pudieron llevarnos con ellos.

Bo: Lo se, pero no sabemos como lidiar con esas cosas, Kenzie.

En ese momento se abrio la puerta y una chica rubia entro al ver a Bo y a Kenzie, ella no parecia sorprenderse mucho.

Chloe: Hola, me llamo Chloe.

Bo y Kenzie la miran con desconfianza.

Chloe: Me envio Clark. ¿Ahora quien de ustedes es Bo?

Bo: Yo

Chloe Oh...Ok, Clark olvido mencionar la edad.

Bo: tu...sabes...de..

Chloe: Es mi mejor amigo, no hay nada que no sepa de ese chico.

Kenzie: Me llamo Kenzie, por cierto.

Chloe: un placer.

Bo: ¿ Y sabes de...Clark

Chloe: ¿Que no es de la tierra?, sip, me dijo que les habia avisado de eso, si no esto seria incomodo.

Bo: ¿Y el esta bien?

Chloe: Si en este, momento si.

Bo: Bien.

Chloe: ¿Disculpa, pero a que veniste en realidad?, dios ¿no estaras embarazada?

Bo: ¡No. dios no,no!

Chloe: Ok, no te alarmes.

En ese momento, la puerta se habrio, y una mujer mayor pelirroja entro.

Martha: Clark, estoy en casa. Cancelé el resto de mis citas y volví pronto. Si tengo que seguir escuchando a esos egocentricos pelearse, sobre la necesidad de una reforma escolar en vez de HACER algo sobre ello, ¿Clark?.

Chloe: Hola señora Kent.

Martha: ¿Chloe?, ¿quienes son ellas?

Chloe: Ellas son Kenzie y Bo.

Martha: ¿Bo?, ¿quieres decir?, la chica con...

Chloe: La que Clark, tuvo su noche..sip, chicas esta la madre de Clark, la senadora Martha Kent.

Bo rara vez se ha sentido a vergonzada de sus actividades de Succubo, pero por que no debia rendir cuentas de ellas a los padres de sus amantes.

Bo; Mucho gusto senadora.

Kenzie: Sip, mucho gusto.

Martha: Un placer, discúlpenme pero es yo esperaba a una adolescente no a una...

Bo: ¿Una mujer adulta?, si Chloe, ya me recalco lo de la diferencia de edad.

Martha: Lo siento, es que Clark no lo menciono.

En ese momento la puerta fue arrancada y el alíen de la tarde regreso.

Baern: Lo siento, por irrumpir, pero escuche que hablaban de Clark, o no ¿se refieren a Kal -El?, Se marchó sin despedirse.

Al instante Bo saco su cuchillo y puso a las demas chicas detras de ella, mientras se preparaba para luchar contra Baern, se preguntaba si sus poderes de Succubo, funcionarían en el.

Bo: Márchate ahora, y no te lastimare.

Baern: Solo la miro con burla y se empezo a reir con burla.

Baern: ¿Lastimarme?, quien hubiera dicho que los humanos fueran tan divertidos. Ahora ¿donde esta Kal-El?

Bo: Aqui no, largate.

Baern: Tal vez lo espere, y mientras tanto, me divierta con ustedes tengo interes como soportan los humanos la radiacion Kryptoniana.

Al instante Bo salto sobre el distrayendolo con su cuchillo, mientras empezaba a drenar su Chi, pero este resulto demasiado denso y poderoso para ella y callo al suelo indefensa. Kenzie corrio a auxiliar a su amiga.

Kenzie: ¡Bo!

Bo: Es la ultima vez que trato de drenar chi de extraterrestres.

Baern: Tu, no eres humana si un humano hubiera intentado lo que tu ya seria cenizas, ¿que...,Kal-El.

Y con eso Baern se fue a una gran velocidad.

Martha y Chloe. fueron a ayudar a Bo y la colocaron en el sofa.

Martha: ¿Estas bien?

Bo: Si..solo necesito descansar.

Chloe: Al parecer Clark, no es el unico que no es lo que parece... ¿algo que quieran decirnos Bo, Kenzie?.

Bo: Créanme entre menos sepan mejor.

Martha: ¿Tu sabes sobre..Clark no es asi?

Kenzie: ¿Ques es de otro planeta y se llama Kal-El?

Bo: ¡Kenzie!, disculpenla, pero si, lo sabemos, esa cosa nos ataco en la tarde y Clark, tuvo que contarnos todo dado que Baern, lo expuso frente a nosotros. Pero no se preocupe no le diremos a nadie, de el se lo prometo.

Martha Kent, asintio y les sonrio con comprension.

Martha: Asi que ¿Estuviste con mi hijo?

Bo: Por favor no entremos en detalles, esa noche... fue necesario... Ademas por su aspecto no parecía de 19 años.

Martha: jaja, esta bien, ahora ¿quieren cenar algo?, asi nos conoceremos mejor.

Las tres chicas, al instante sintieron hambre y asintieron con inpetu, mientras Martha Kent, preparaba su famosa carne con patatas y zanaorias.

EN LA FORTALEZA.

Raya: Eso es todo el poder que pude extraer. Afortunadamente será suficiente.

Clark: El sonido, lo he oído antes.

Raya: Cada familia kryptoniana tiene su tono de unidad. Una frecuencia para identificarse. Baern debió reconocer la tuya. Y seguirlo directamente hasta aqui.

Baern: Asi que esta es la famosa Fortaleza del conocimiento de Jor-El,pense que sería mas grande!.

Clark: No importa, no estarás mucho tiempo.

Al instante Baern le lanzo un rayo de energia a Clark derribandolo.

Baern: No me vaciles, tio. Me sorprende que aún te mantengas en pie. Supongo que Jor-el tenía razón sobre el efecto del sol amarillo sobre ustedes, cucarachas kryptonianas. Pero he vuelto, y ahora.. soy más fuerte. Este es el lugar perfecto para la caida de la casa de "El". Pagar esta deuda para tu padre puede ser un asco. Por cierto tu chica no se que sea, pero deberias agradecerle intento drenarme fuerza, pero al parecer no pudo manejarlo, es por eso que ese ataque fallo, aunque no sirvio de nada. Igual date por muerto.

Baern se preparaba para repetir su ataque cuando Raya, se interpuso, ella intento luchar, pero Clark vio con horror como el as de energia la atrevezo y Clark empezo a drenar la energia con su cristal. Hasta no solo regresarlo a la normalidad, sino tambien extraer a Baern del cuerpo anfitrion. Al instante Clark fue a ayudar a Raya.

Clark: Raya...Raya...

Raya: El cristal...tiene suficiente poder ahora. Restaura la fortaleza.

Clark: No puedes abandonarme, no ahora. Por favor ¡no me dejes solo!.

Raya: Lo siento. No puedo compartir tu destino, Kal-el... esa chica... Bo la Succubo... tu le interesas..pude notar como me miraba y como te miraba a ti... pero...ten cuidado...los Fae... son mas de lo que aparentan...tu padre...el lo decia.

Clark: ¡Raya, Raya,RAYAAA!.

Habia fallecido, la unica persona que podria entenderlo verdaderamente en todo el cosmos, se habia ido, y el estaba solo de nuevo, peor aun, habia hecho que la mataran, ¿por que solo le trae dolor a las personas que ama?. Aun asi siguio las instrucciones de Raya y coloco el cristal en la consola y al instante los cristales, empezaron a brillar y el lugar volvio a la normalidad. Ahora habia que ver que hacer con el cuerpo que Baern habia usado, aun estaba vivo, asi que lo llevo a un hospital, donde desperto.

Chico: ¿Que ha pasado?, ¿Donde estoy?

Clark: En el hospital, en Kansas.

Chico: ¿Kansas?.

Clark: ¿Tienes idea de como has llegado aqui?.

Chico: Apenas sé donde es "aquí",sin basket ni playa... Kansas es solamente para pasar de largo.

Clark: Asi que las ultimas seis semanas...

Chico: ¡Seis semanas! O sea, lo ultimo que recuerdo es jugar al basket con mi colega, y despues de eso...nada. O espera... tuve o recuerdo a una chica... espectacular... que mujer... Que me beso y eso es todo ¿Se supone que te conozco?.

Clark: No. Mi nombre es Clark Kent, te encontramos insconciente y no sabia que hacer, asi que te traje aqui.

Chico: Esto es una locura.

Clark: Si. El doctor dice que te vas a poner bien.

Chico: Me da la sensación que tengo que darte las gracias por todo eso tio. Kansas, ¿eh?

Clark: Kansas

**EN LA GRANJA**

**Bo**

Estaba delicioso, realmente delicioso, habia repetido el plato y Kenzie, tambien, realmente esta mujer si sabe cocinar, hacia mucho que no cenaba una buena comida casera, no desde que huyo de casa. Pero se estaba haciendo tarde, y Clark ni la chica habian vuelto ya se estaba preocupando y su madre y Chloe, tambien se veian asi tambien. Hasta que Clark regreso a casa con la cara empapada en lagrimas y no habia señales de Raya, _¡oh no!_

Martha: ¿Estas bien?

Chloe: Clark... ¿Y Raya?

Clark: Se fue... el... la mato.

Al instante todos en la sala se quedaron de piedra y la madre de Clark, lo abrazo con fuerza..mientras trataba de consolar a su hijo, chloe tambien trataba de calmarlo, y ella y Kenzie se quedaron ahi sin saber que hacer... Ahora Clark..esta solo de nuevo en todo el universo y ella realmente no sabia como ayudarlo.

Clark: Por favor..déjenme solo, por favor...

Con esas palabras Clark, se dirigio al granero.  
-

Un poco mas tarde, la madre de Clark, les ofrecio hospedaje y al ver la hora ambas aceptaron mientras que Chloe, regreso a su hogar, espero a que Clark, volviera a casa pero no lo hizo, asi que cuando ya se canso de esperarlo, fue a buscarlo al granero, lo encontro, arrojando una pelota, mientras su mirada estaba vacía.

Bo: ¿Como estas?

El no respondio. Y ella se sento en el sofa.

Bo: Sabes, no se realmente que decirte, solo que estoy aqui por si me necesitas.

Clark: Gracias. Pero deberías regresar a tu hogar.

Bo: ¿Por que?

ClarK: Asi no podre lastimarte.

Bo: Eso no es verdad, tu no me lastimarias.

Clark: ¿Como lo sabes?. no me conoces Bo,

Bo: Conozco lo suficiente de ti, he hablado con tu madre ¿sabes?, y me ha descrito muy bien el tipo de persona que eres, ademas en nuestros encuentros siempre antepones la seguridad mia antes que la tuya. Con eso se que clase de hombre eres. Un buen hombre...

Clark: ¿Un buen hombre?..Un buen hombre que solo a traído dolor a todos los que dice amar, todos ellos estarían mejor sin mi... mira a la pobre Raya.

Bo: Eso no es cierto Clark, yo sigo viva gracias a ti, ademas todos sufrimos perdidas Clark , yo también y las lloro siempre. Accidentalmente mate a mi primer novio.

Esto ultimo hizo que Clark la mirara.

Bo: Fue antes de saber lo que era... Cuando no me podía controlar... Y no sabia si había mas como yo...Estuve así por años, hasta que los otros Fae me encontraron.

Clark: Tu al menos tienes a tu gente.

Bo: Lo se, y nadie debería sentir el tipo de soledad que tu sientes, debe ser una carga horrenda. Raya parecía una mujer increíble. Omitiendo ya sabes... nuestro encuentro.

Clark: Desearía que mi mama la hubiese conocido, amaba este lugar, este mundo, apenas tuvo tiempo de descubrirlo antes de dar su vida para protegerlo.

Bo: Parece que Kryptón nos dio más de un héroe. Lo siento mucho.

Clark: Cuando estaba con Raya, ya no me sentía solo.

Bo: Clark...

Clark: Se lo que me dirás, mira mis padres, yo se lo mucho que ambos me quieren, Pero yo me he sentido siempre, diferente. Y es porque lo soy. Y Raya era la primera persona que conocí que podía entender eso. Y pienso que nunca he pensado, sobre lo que había perdido una familia, una raza entera de personas que eran como yo. Por primera vez estoy preparado para parar de huir. De ser quien realmente soy. De cumplir mí destino.

Y saca un extraño cristal, con una "S" gravada en el.

Bo: Raya menciono algo sobre un entrenamiento, que tenias preparado lo tomaras ¿verdad?.

Clark: Lo hare...Pero no puedo, todavía no. No hasta que cada prisionero que deje escapar de la zona fantasma regrese allá, o sea destruido.

Bo observo su determinación en sus ojos y no pudo evitar acercarse a el.

Bo: Clark, quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo que tu sientas, nunca vas a estar solo... Tienes a tu madre, a Chloe... Y ahora... me tienes a mi.

Y con eso ella sello sus labios con los suyos fundiéndose ambos en un tierno y dulce beso iluminados por la luna frente a ellos.


	4. De todos los bares

**Bo**

El sol empezaba a salir y la despertó y vio que empezo a iluminar los campos de trigo, al instante se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado dormida en el granero y sobre algo muy calido y confortable era en el pecho de alguien, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron a la mente, Clark, estaba dormida sobre el y ambos estaban vestidos, _gracias dios,_ dijo una plegaria en silencio y al instante sintio ganas de volver a dormir sobre el, hace mucho que no descansaba de esta forma, desde bueno... ya no lo recuerda, pero sabe que lamentablemente es hora de despertar, por que si no tendran que dar explicaciones de por que los dos durmieron en el granero, solos. Por lo que ella hace el intento de despertarlo.

Bo: Clark..despierta..Clark.

Clark: Mmmmpp

Bo: Esto no es divertido Clark..despierta.

Acto seguido el la acerco mas hacia como lo haria con un oso de peluche, Bo muy rara vez a mostrado verguenza con la cercania de los hombres, pero por alguna razon ahora sentia mucha _¿que me esta pasando?_ se pregunta, como puede se zafa del abrazo de Clark y esta vez se aleja de el, al tratar de despertarlo de nuevo, esta vez con una vara que tenia ahi, lo intenta varias veces hasta que finalmente el desperto.

Clark: ¿Que paso?.

Bo: Te desperte.

Clark: Con una vara, ¿por que?.

Bo: No despertabas de otro modo.

Clark: Y ¿no podias solo hablarme hasta lograrlo?

Bo: Lo intente, pero me confundiste con un peluche.

El se sonrojo y ella solo pudo sonreir por eso, _ahora, seducelo ahora_, decian los instintos de Succubo de ella. No, ya basta, para cambiar de tema ella observo el lugar ahora de dia y sin amenazas de algun extraterrestre malvado, era un lugar acogedor, habia libros, y un telescopio.

Bo: ¿Te gusta la astronomia?

Clark: Si, es uno de mis pasatiempos, mi padre me regalo ese telescopio cuando era pequeño, por algun motivo que no entendia en aquel entonces me agradaban las estrellas.

Bo: ¿Que edad tenias, cuando...

Clark: ¿Cuando me entere de que no era de este mundo? a los 14 años, cuando empeze la secundaria. Me moleste mucho con mis padres en ese momento, yo toda mi vida practicamente desprecie mis poderes por que me alejaban de las personas, y cuando supe de mis origenes mi odio por mis habilidades se fue, solo para que lo remplazara un odio hacia mismo por no ser humano.

Bo: Clark, No se si alguien te lo ha dicho, pero la humanidad es mas que solo biologia. Mirame, yo soy la prueba de ello.

El sonrio y ella realmente no pudo sino devolverle la sonrisa con algo de coqueteria. _Genial, ahora pensara que soy una descarada._

Clark: Mejor regresemos a la casa, mi madre y tu amiga se preocuparan.

Bo: Tu madre lo hara, Kenzie rara vez se levanta temprano.

Salieron del granero y Bo por primera vez, pudo contemplar la tranquilidad de la granja, era sencilla pero muy pacifica, no era un mal lugar de hecho sino tuviera que regresar a Toronto, a mas tardar mañana le gustaría quedarse en el pueblo unos dias, aun no entendia por que la gente no deseaba pasar por el lugar.

Bo: Oye Clark ¿te puedo preguntar algo?.

Clark: Si, por supuesto.

Bo: ¿Por que este lugar no tiene muchos visitantes?, es acogedor.

Clark se quedo en silencio por unos momentos y luego suspiro mientras respondia.

Clark: Es por los meteoritos Bo.

Bo: ¿Que tiene eso que ver con el turismo, eso no lo hace cool?.

Clark: En este caso no, veras los meteoritos emiten una radiación que tras una determinada expocision, altera el ADN de las personas dependiendo del tiempo y al modo en que fueron expuestos, otorgándoles habilidades especiales, los convierten en mutantes, como en las peliculas y ademas les provoca una fuerte Psicosis.

Bo, se quedo en silencio, mutantes, ahora si lo habia visto y oido todo, este mundo no puede estar mas loco, no solo hay hadas y aliens, tambien mutantes,_ oh Lauren cuanto hubieras deseado venir aquí._

Bo: ¿Y por que la gente no...

Clark: No hace nada, por que no quieren saber nada, prefieren mirar a otro lado que aceptar la verdad, la ignorancia humana es increible en verdad, y lo digo sin animos de ofender.

Bo: Si, se lo que es eso, en mi ciudad te sorpenderias se las cosas que pasan y que la gente prefiere ignorar, ¿pero que pasa con las personas que fueron afectadas por los meteoritos?.

Clark: Ellos son bueno... a veces ejecutados...pero la gran mayoria van hacia Belle Reve la institucion mental local hasta que se recuperan, pero son muy pocos los que lo hacen la mayoria se quedan ahi.

Bo: Sin animos de ofender Clark, pero este es un pueblo raro.

Clark: No tienes idea.

**EN LA GRANJA**

**Clark**

El y Bo habian regresado a la casa donde por fortuna su madre ya habia empezado a hacer el desayuno y ¡era su favorito!, genial, y como Bo ya habia advertido, Kenzie seguia durmiendo, su madre los miro a ambos con una mirada un tanto acusadora como asumiendo que algo habia pasado entre ellos, otra vez.

Martha: Buenos dias cariño, Bo.

Clark: Buenos mama.

Bo: Buen dia señora Kent.

Martha: Veo, que pasaron la noche en el granero.

Clark: Si, pero no paso nada te lo prometo.

Bo: Es verdad, solo conversamos.

Martha: Muy bien, si pudieras despertar a Kenzie, para que desayune, esta arriba la primer puerta a la derecha, es el cuarto de Clark.

Bo fue en direccion a su cuarto, y el se quedo a solas con su madre, ahora que tenian privacidad le hablo a su madre de dar a caza a los prisioneros de la Zona Fantasma y luego recivir el entrenamiento de Jor-El. Al principio su madre lo miro con un rostro de asombro, pero luego suspiro y le dijo que lo entendia, tambien la parte en que el decidia marcharse, pues eso era algo que ella y su padre sabian que pasaria desde el dia en que lo encontraron en aquel campo, momentos despues Bo y Kenzie, bajaron por las escaleras y despues todos se sentaron a desayudar.

Martha: Clark, necesito que vallas al pueblo a comprar mas semillas para el cultivo.

Clark: Muy bien mama.

Kenzie: ¿Puedo ir?, asi veremos mas el pueblo

Bo: Kenzie, no nos podemos quedar, hoy debemos irnos.

Kenzie: Pero si yo queria ver un poco mas este lugar, la señora Kent me conto sobre los meteoritos y quisiera llevarme uno de recuerdo.

Bo: ¿Estas loca, si sabes lo que hacen para que quieres uno?

Kenzie: Se veria cool en el clubhouse.

Bo: No

El solo podia reir a la pequeña lucha infantil que esas chicas tenian en la mesa, se notaba el cariño que ambas se tenian, parecian hermanas.

Clark: No hay problema Bo, puedo llevar a Kenzie por un pequeño Tour por el pueblo, no tardaremos mucho.

Bo: MMM... muy bien, pero ire yo tambien... asi me asegurare que no te metas en problemas.

Kenzie: ¡Bo!, no necesito una niñera.

Bo: Tu historial de salidas indica lo contrario.

Su y madre solo rieron ante el ultimo comentario despues del desayuno y de una refrescante ducha, Bo,Kenzie y el fueron en la camioneta de Clark al pueblo donde el les empezo a dar el tour por el lugar.

Clark: Este es EL TALON, la cafeteria local.

Bo: Lo sabemos, ayer vinimos aqui a desayunar.

Clark: Oh, bien.

Kenzie: Y nos encontramos con un amigo tuyo, Lex Luthor.

Al instante el se tenso por las palabras de Kenzie.

Clark: No somos amigos Kenzie, ya no desde hace años.

Kenzie: Lo lamento, es que lo encontramos aqui ayer con su novia y fueron ellos los que nos dijeron donde encontrarte,

Clark: ¿Y te dijo que somos amigos?, es muy cinico de su parte.

Bo: Espera Clark, cuando nos conocimos dijiste algo sobre alguien que una vez era como un hermano para ti... ¿te referias...?.

Clark: Si, pero no era la persona que yo creia. Por favor no toquemos ese tema.

Bo y Kenzie asintieron y en ese momento Kenzie se sobresalto ya que al parecer reconocio a alguien en la calle.

**Bo**

Ella vio a Kenzie, exaltarse de inmediato y conociendola como la conoce, eso solo significa que un Fae, estaba aqui, lo cual segun Trick era imposible.

Bo: Kenzie, ¿que ocurre?.

Kenzie: Bo... Acabo de ver un Fae.

Bo: Eso no es posible, Trick dijo...

Kenzie: Lo se, pero lo vi, estaba en la fiesta de Morrigan.

Clark: ¿Sucede algo?.

Bo: Kenzie acaba de ver un Fae, aqui.

Clark: ¿Donde?.

Kenzie: En la entrada del EL TALON, pero ya no esta. Llama a alguien Bo, Trick o Tamsin alguno de ellos sabra algo.

Bo: Kenzie..no creo que..

Kenzie: ¡Haslo!

Bo: ¡Bien!, lo hare, oohh

Kenzie: ¿Que?

Bo: Al parecer mi celular, no capta una buena recepcion aqui, tengo 27 mensajes de Tamsin.

Clark: ¿Eso es malo?

Bo: Generalmente lo es... A ver que desea.

Bo: Tamsin...contesta...Tamsin...

Tamsin: ¿Bueno, hola...Bo?

Bo: Si..soy yo ¿que deseas..

Tamsin: ¡Bo, por fin contestas..te estoy tratando de localizar desde ayer!.

Bo: Lo lamento, estaba en apuros ¿que ocurre?.

Tamsin: Morrigan, eso ocurre, se entero de que saliste de la ciudad con direccion a Kansas y mando a alguien a seguirte, te ha estado vigilando, desde la ultima parada de tu autobus.

Al instante Bo se quedo helada, las han estado espiando, a ella y a Kenzie, ¡por dios!, quizas incluso ya sepan lo de Clark y ese alien Baern, lo que mas temia se cumplia, que los clanes descubrieran a Clark y trataran de manipularlo tal y como trataron de hacerlo con ella.

Tamsin: ¿Que haces en Kansas, no sabes que ese lugar esta prohibido?.

Bo: Lo se, pero tenia que venir, Tamsin escuchame bien, ¿quien es el que nos sigue?.

Tamsin: No lo se, solo se que es como una especie de insecto disfrazado, como un camaleon.

Uhhggg, que asqueroso, penso, ahora tenian que encontrar a un camaleon que se disfraza.

Bo: De acuerdo, Tamsin trata de averiguar que planea Morrigan, nosotras buscaremos a ese camaleon.

Tamsin: Bien, pero cuidense.

La llamada termino y Bo no sabe que decirle a Clark, ella ya habia abandonado la idea de traerlo con ellas ya que el no era un Fae y con la tarea de regresar a los prisioneros que se fugaron de la Zona Fantasma ya tenia suficiente, pero ahora tendra que incluir a su mundo, en sus problemas.

Kenzie: ¿Que paso?

Bo: Tenias razon, nos seguian, en realidad nos han estado siguiendo desde que estabamos en la ultima parada del autobus.

Kenzie: Eso quiere decir...

Clark: Que es muy probable que los otros Fae ya sepan de mi.

Bo: Lo siento tanto, nunca debimos venir a este pueblo ahora te hemos arrastrado a nuestros problemas y tu ya tienes suficientes con los tuyos.

Clark: No es tu culpa Bo.

Bo: No, si lo es, me dijeron que no viniera y no escuche, yo creia que eras un Fae que no sabias lo que eras y que no sabias controlarte y vine a ayudarte en eso, ya que yo sabia lo que se sentia enterarse de esto.

Clark: ¿Viniste hasta aqui para ayudarme?.

Bo: Ese era el plan. Perdoname, por favor.

Clark: No tengo que perdonarte, agredecerte es lo que debo hacer, viniste aqui por mi, para que no tuviera que pasar por algo asi solo, gracias Bo.

Ellos se quedaron mirandose un momento y empezaban a acercarse hasta que Kenzie los detuvo.

Kenzie: Por mas acaramelados que me gustaria que se vieran, ahora no es el momento, tenemos que hacer algo con el camaleon.

Clark: ¿Alguna idea?.

Bo: Es como un insecto tiene que exoesqueletos o algo asi, a menos que pudieramos mirar en su interior...

Clark: Yo puedo.

Bo y Kenzie: ¡¿Tu que?!

En ese momento Clark enfoco su vista en la multitud y luego una sombra de una sonrisa se mostro en sus labios.

Clark: Ahi esta, en el otro lado de la calle, es ese con una chaqueta amarilla, finjan que no se han dado cuenta.

En ese momento los tres recorrieron su recorrido por la calle y con las instrucciones de Clark lograron pastorearlo como una obeja a una parte de la ciudad en la que no tendrian miradas curiosas, sin embargo el camaleon al parecer se percato de esto y empezo a alejarse.

Bo: Maldicion, ¿que hacemos?.

Clark: A dos cuadras de aqui a la derecha hay un callejon sin salida, llevare a nuestro amigo ahi, ustedes esperenme ahi.

En ese momento el se desvanecio en un borron y Bo y Kenzie, siguieron sus instrucciones y cuando llegaron Clark ya estaba ahi con el Fae amarrado e incapacitado.

Kenzie: Guau, que rapido.

Clark: Gracias, ¿ahora que?

Bo: Ahora me encargo yo.

Se acerco al Fae, y con su tacto de Succubo empezo a seducirlo, espero que Clark no piense mal, el camaleon reacciono y tenia esa mirada perdida que tenian todos cuantos caian bajo su influencia,

Bo: Hola.

Fae: Ho..la.

Bo: Te molestaria decirme que haces.

Fae: mmm...Morrigan me envio...se entero que tu y tu mascota venian a este lugar prohibido y me amenazo para que las siguiera...

Bo: ¿Desde cuando nos observas?.

Fae: Desde la ultima parada de su autobus.

Bo: ¿Que has visto de este pueblo?

Fae: Que su amigo es un nuevo tipo de Fae, sin revelar...por favor...dame...

Bo: Primero lo primero cariño, ¿Morrigan ya sabe de nuestro amigo?.

Fae: Por favor...Por favor.

Bo: Responde la pregunta.

Fae: Si, ya sabe, se lo dije ayer por la noche.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ahora ¿que haremos?, esa era la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos.

Bo: Regresa con Morrigan, y no vuelvas aqui jamas o no tendras lo que deseas.

El Fae se fue suspirando y cachondo como todos lo hacian.

Clark: ¿Que haremos ahora?.

Bo realmente no queria contestar esa pregunta, no queria alejar a Clark de su madre ni de sus amigos, ni distraerlo de sus responsabilidades pero lamentablemente sabe lo que deben hacer ahora.

Bo: Clark, debemos hablar...

**EN LA GRANJA**

**Clark**

Eso es todo, su vida acaba de dar un giro espeluznante y no para bien, ahora segun Bo y Kenzie estara en la mira de todos los Fae, no deseaba ser parte de eso, pero Bo y Kenzie le explicaron que vendrian a buscarlo el no las culpaba por ello, aunque Bo seguia disculpandose, pero el no iba a poner en peligro ni a su madre ni a sus amigos, nunca haria eso, por no querer irse de su casa, aun recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que trato de aferrarse a su hogar. Regreso con ellas a la granja para explicarle a su madre lo que paso y lo que ahora debe hacer solo espera que todo resulte bien.

Martha: ¿Que pasa, cariño?.

Clark: Mama debo decirte algo... yo debo... marcharme.

Martha: ¿Por que?

Bo: Es culpa nuestra señora Kent, un individuo de mi especie me siguio hasta aqui y vio los poderes de Clark.

Martha: ¿Que?, ¿el sabe de que Clark es...

Bo: No, lo interrogamos, el cree que Clark es de los nuestros, y segun nuestras leyes cuando nuestros poderes se revelan entramos a formar parte de ese mundo.

Martha: Y eso ¿que tiene que ver con mi hijo?, ¿por que debe irse?.

Bo: Por que ahora vendran a reclutarlo, y no les va a gustar que los humanos sepan de nuestra especie, hay exepciones, pero no las aplicaran aqui, ya que segun nuestras leyendas este lugar, Kansas, es territorio prohibido. Solo vendran por el y los mataran a ustedes. Yo se que Clark puede defenderse solo, pero no puede ver por ustedes todo el tiempo. Y ellos se aprovecharan de eso para herirla, la usaran como un medio para explotarlo.

En cuanto dijo eso, la mirada de la señora Kent, cambio completamente, una mirada de enojo la remplazo y con una determinacion nueva hablo a los tres.

Martha: Clark, ve haciendo tus maletas, ahora, no dejare que nadie me utilze como medio para controlarte.

Clark: Mama...

Martha: Clark Kent, obedece ahora. Yo le avisare a Chloe.

Al instante el subio por las escaleras y pudo observar a Bo y Kenzie mientras se miraron la una otra y el sabia por que ¿quien hubiera dicho que su madre pudiera ser tan temible?. Entro a su cuarto y tomo todas las cosas que el pudiera necesitar con su velocidad no le tomo mas que unos segundos, al terminar vio a su madre con pena y corrio para abrazarla, mientras ella soltaba lagrimas silenciosas.

Clark: Mama no llores, no es permanente, ademas puedo verte cuando lo desee, recuerda las ventajas de ser tan rapido.

Martha: Lo se cariño, pero no sera lo mismo.

Clark: Descuida mama, estaremos en contacto vendre a verte cada dia, cada semana y no te preocupes por la granja puedo seguir haciendo mis deberes,

Martha: Oh, cariño eso no me interesa, me interesa que te cuides tu, y que no permitas que nadie te explote.

Clark: Gracias mama, pero me preocupas tu... Por favor cuidate y despideme de Chloe y Lois...si algo pasa avisame por favor.

Martha: Lo hare pero prometeme que te cuidaras, no sabes lo que veras haya adonde iras, por favor.

Clark: Lo prometo. Adios Mama.

Martha: Adios, Clark.

Salio con sus cosas y vio a Bo y Kenzie, que lo miraban con una mirada de "Lo siento" en sus rostros, el sonrio a ambas.

Kenzie: Clark, en verdad...

Clark: No es su culpa, Kenzie, ademas yo puedo venir cuando lo desee no soy un Fae y soy muy rapido ¿recuerdan?.

Kenzie asintio y Bo estaba hablando por celular, por un momento considero escuchar la conversacion pero decidio respetar la privacidad y confiar en ella.

Bo: Ya le avise a Trick, que vamos de regreso y le dije que llevamos un amigo, no te preocupes Clark, no le dije de ti, si tu decides contar tu secreto eso cosa tuya, pero mientras yo este viva no lo divulgare sin tu permiso.

Kenzie: Ni yo.

Clark: Se los agradesco a ambas, y por favor dejen de culparse no sabian que esto pasaria.

Bo: De acuerdo, pero ahora sera mejor que tomemos el autobus para..,

Clark: No es necesario, yo puedo llevarnos rapido a Toronto. Pero para precaucion solo una a la vez.

Kenzie: Ok, yo primero.

Clark: Sujeta tus maletas Kenzie y no abras los ojos.

Sujeto a Kenzie y empezo a correr, le tomo dos minutos llegar hasta la casa de Bo y Kenzie y ahora que la apreciaba mejor se veia en condiciones deplorables, ya encontre algo que hacer aqui, penso. Kenzie se veia bastante mareada pero sana y salva.

Kenzie: Wow, no vuelvo a hacer eso jamas,

Clark: En seguida regreso, Kenzie.

Regreso a la granja en otros dos minutos, Y encontro a Bo algo nerviosa.

Bo: ¿Kenzie, esta bien?.

Clark: Solo algo mareada, ¿preparada?.

Bo: Si, ¿recuerdas donde es?.

Clark: Si, tengo una buena memoria.

Sujeto a Bo, y empezo a correr hasta regresar a la casa deteriorada donde vivian las chicas. Y al igual que Kenzie, Bo termino mareada.

Bo: ¿Tu no te mareas con esto?.

Clark: No, pero te ves muy mal.

Bo: un genio. Bueno Clark Kent, bienvenido al Clubhouse.

Clark: ¿Clubhouse?.

Bo: Asi, lo llama Kenzie.

Clark: Ok, bueno ahora ¿que sigue?.

Bo: Ahora te mostraremos tu cuarto.

Clark: No te ofendas Bo, pero tu casa necesita mucho mantenimiento.

Bo: Lo se, pero nuestro sueldo, no nos lo permite.

Clark: ¿En que trabajan?.

Bo: Somos detectives privadas, resolvemos asuntos de los Fae o antes lo haciamos, ahora ya no creo poder.

Clark: ¿Por que no?.

Bo: Es una historia muy larga Clark, y en verdad me gustaria contartela pero ahora, no es el momento eso lo haremos mas tarde.

El asintio y acompaño a Bo a la entrada de la casa y el interior era aun peor, ¿Como podian vivir asi?.

Clark: Bien ya encontre algo que hacer aqui.

Kenzie: ¿Que?.

Clark: Volver este lugar mas habitable.

Bo: No digo, que no sea una buena idea, Clark pero ¿de donde sacaras el dinero?, nosotros tenemos el presupuesto y necesitaras al menos 60 grandes para lograrlo.

Clark: No se preocupen, solo necesito la direccion de un lugar donde haya mucho carbon, ya saben como una estacion del tren y la direcciones de las casas de empeño la ciudad.

Kenzie: ¿Que haras, cambiar carbon en una casa de empeño?.

Clark: No exactamente.

Bo: De acuerdo chico misterioso, ahi esta el directorio busca lo que necesites, nosotros descansaremos un poco e iremos a ver a alguien que nos ayudara con tus problemas, trata de no meterte en problemas.

Clark: Muy bien.

**EL DEPARTAMENTO DEL TALON**

**Chloe**

Chloe: ¿Que el se fue?. No...lo entiendo señora Kent, en verdad lo lamento mucho... si, lo comprendo solo desearia haberme despedido eso es todo.

Lois: ¿Que ocurre Chloe?.

Chloe: Es Clark, el se fue a visitar a unos amigos por un tiempo.

Lois: ¿Smallville?, eso no estaba en el radar, ¿adonde fue?.

Chloe: Canada.

Lois: ¿Fue hasta Canada?.

Chloe: Si.. Solo estara un tiempo ahi.

Lois: ¿Por que?.

Chloe: Amigos de su familia tienen problemas y fue a echarles una mano.

Lois: Guau, eso es raro, pero normal para el, descuida no puede vivir sin levantar heno por mucho tiempo, regresara.

Chloe: Si lo se, Lois.

**CLUBHOUSE**

**Bo**

Se quedo dormida aproximadamente dos horas, antes de que un ruido de algo pesado cayendo al suelo la despertara, ella realmente no deseaba levantarse pero el ruido era molesto e insoportable, asi que hecha una furia fue hacia la causa del ruido y encontro a Clark con una enorme cantidad de materiales que se usan para reparar hogares, por favor que no haya robado un banco.

Bo: ¿Que haces?.

Clark: ¿Te desperte? perdon, no era mi intencion.

Bo: Olvida eso, ¿de donde sacaste todo esto?.

Clark: Lo compre.

Bo: Si, ¿pero de donde sacaste el dinero?, no me digas que robaste un banco.

Clark: No, solo que a las casas de empeño les gustan mucho los diamantes,

Bo: ¿Diamantes?, ¿que diamantes?.

Clark solo la miro y entonces saco un trozo de carbon, lo miro fijamente y noto estupefacta que de sus ojos salia una especie de rayo de color rojo y empezo a aplicar fuerza en su puño, hasta que unos segundos despues la roca de carbon desaparecio y en su lugar habia un pequeño diamante, en su mano. Y el lo arrojo a ella.

Clark: Toma

Bo: ¿Fabricas diamantes?

Clark: Si, solo es que prefiero trabajar por el dinero, pero esto es una emergencia.

Bo: Clark, ¿cuantos diamantes fabricaste en la ultima hora?.

Clark: 20, y ya los vendi en distintas tiendas de la ciudad,

Bo: ¿Cuanto te dieron por ellos?.

Clark 90.000 dolares.

Bo: ¿90.000 dolares?, ¿90.000 dolares?, ¿90.000 dolares?, Clark con todo ese dinero podriamos... no se... nunca imagine tener esa cantidad. ¿Cuanto usaste, para comprar esto?.

Clark: 45.000, el resto esta sobre la mesa.

Y asi era un fajo de billetes esta sobre la mesa, ella nunca le atrajo mucho el dinero pero ahora era tan atrayente...

Bo: Clark, agradesco lo que haces, pero no tienes que hacerlo en serio no eres un...

Clark: Lo se, es solo que me gusta reparar fallas en el hogar, es una de las cosas que hacia con mi padre, despues de que fallecio yo continue reparando las fallas en la granja era una forma de sentirme cerca de el.

Bo: Lo lamento, pero te repito no es tu obligacion.

Clark: Lo se pero igual quiero hacerlo, ya que al parecer voy a estar aqui un tiempo.

Ella suspiro mientras dejo a Clark mientras este preparaba los materiales para su uso y ella regreso a su habitacion con el diamante aun en su mano, mientras pensaba como incrustarlo en algun anillo, collar o algo.  
-

**Clark**

Empezo con las reparaciones en las paredes, estaban muy mal, preparo las mezclas para rellenar los agujeros y con sus poderes solo les tomo unos minutos en estar listas para pintarse en 4 minutos, todo el inteior de la casa habia quedado pintado y mas agradable a la vista, en otros 4 minutos el exterior, luego prosiguio con las ventanas o mejor dicho con los huecos que eran ventanas, usando su velocidad coloco las bases y con unos cuantos martilleos con su velocidad, quedaron listas en 6 minutos, a penas termino con las ventanas reparo los desperfectos del techo y este para su sorpresa no tenia muchos daños, seguramente ellas lo repararon, para finalizar fue a asegurarse que el calentador de agua sirviera y bueno... no funcionaba bien, le reparo en unos minutos y para acelerar el proceso de calentar agua uso su vision de calor para calentarlo, bien, fue suficiente por hoy. Fue a descansar a su cuarto y se recosto en en su cama, pensando en su nueva situacion, nueva ciudad, nueva vida, nuevos retos, lo que seria interesente de haber terminado con los otros retos, aun recuerda su compromiso de recapturar a los que se fugaron de la Zona Fantasma y recivir el entrenamiento de Jor-El, pero ahora debe hacer todo lo posible por resolver su situacion aqui, luego pensara en que hacer, decidio mejor levantarse y vio a Bo y Kenzie admirando su trabajo.

Clark: ¿Disfrutan la vista?.

Kenzie: Si...Es genial, Clark. Al fin este lugar se ve decente.

Clark: Gracias.

Bo: Genial y gracias por el diamante.

Kenzie: ¿Diamante?, ¿cual diamante?.

Bo le mostro el diamante que Clark fabrico. y los ojos de Kenzie parecian que saldrian de sus orbitas.

Kenzie: Wow,¿de donde?... como...

Clark: Yo lo fabrique Kenzie, ¿como crees que pague por todo esto?.

Kenzie: ¿Fabricas diamantes?, espera ¿y no me fabricaste uno?, ¡vamos tio!, quiero uno.

Clark y Bo se rieron de su berrinche.

Clark: Luego Kenzie.

Kenzie: Pero oye tio, ¿exactamente que mas puedes hacer?, te hemos visto hacer de todo ¿cuales son tus poderes?.

Clark suspiro, pero sabia que esa pregunta vendria tarde o temprano, asi que empezo a ennumerar sus poderes en su mente.

Clark: Vamos a ver, soy muy fuerte, muy rapido, soy practicamente invulnerable, tengo una especie de super oido...

Kenzie: ¿Como super oido?.

Clark: En este momento en africa central una mariposa acaba de estornudar.

Bo: ¿Espera tu pudiste oirla desde aqui?.

Clark: Si.

Ambas quedaron sorprendidas por sus palabras.

Clark: Tambien tengo mucha resistencia, nunca me he cansado, puedo ver a grandes distancias, tambien tengo vision de calor, vision de rayos X...

Bo Y Kenzie: ¡¿Tu tienes que?!

Y ambas se cubrieron sus pechos con sus brazos, a el realmente le molestaba que pensaran que abusaria asi de sus poderes.

Clark: Yo nunca la usaria asi.

Bo: Pero podrias, no lo tomes a mal es un instinto, ¿que mas puedes hacer?.

Clark: Mis reflejos son muy buenos, mi memoria es edidetica, tengo super aliento es decir puedo generar una rafaga de viento con mi aliento y... ademas puedo volar.

Al instante los ojos de ambas chicas parecian que iban a salir de sus orbitas.

Kenzie: ¿ Tu realmente puedes volar?... ¿Tienes alas?.

Clark: No... Pero no he dominado el poder aun, por eso no lo uso.

Bo: Genial, es genial la verdad suena increible poder volar seria...

Clark: Increible y aterrador, lo se.

Kenzie: Si, cuando vueles llevame a dar una vuelta siempre he querido tocar las nubes.

Clark: Seguro.

Bo: Clark no terminamos nuestra conversacion en el granero, por Raya, ¿pero que paso con tu mundo?.

Clark sabia que tarde o temprano deberia dar respuesta a eso, asi que trato de organizar la informacion que tenia en la mente para explicarla.

Clark: Mi mundo, Krypton no se mucho sobre el, vine a la tierra cuando era un bebe, pero en los ultimos años he averiguado muchas cosas sobre...sobre lo que le paso. Mi mundo tenia una atmosfera mucho mas hostil que la de la tierra, ademas sus temperaturas eran muy bajas, los habitantes vivian bajo tierra para protegerse del frio. Y habia un consejo de gobierno que tomaba las decisiones sobre todo el planeta, Krypton era un mundo dedicado a la ciencia, de hecho segun he averiguado era la civilizacion mas avanzada de ls 28 galaxias conocidas pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para sobrevivir a su propia arrogancia.

Bo: ¿Que paso?.

Clark: Un golpe de Estado, perpretado la mente militar mas brillante que Krypton jamas vio, el general Dru-Zod, veran el no estaba de acuerdo con el rumbo que el planeta habia tomado por lo que trato de tomar el control, el y sus seguidores provocaron una guerra civil que arraso el planeta, sin embargo al final fueron vencidos, lamentablemente Zod no queria aceptar la derrota asi que decidio que si el no podia regir Krypton, nadie lo haria, con una maquina desestabilizo el nucleo del planeta condenandolo a solo unos dias de vida. En cuanto a Zod el fue condenado a la eternidad en la Zona Fantasma por sus crimenes, pero ya era tarde, mi padre trato de convencer al consejo de evacuar el planeta, pero ellos no quisieron escuchar ya que creian que podrian hallar la solucion, tambien le prohibieron decirlo al publico con pena de ser desterrado a la Zona Fantasma tambien, asi que el decidio ayudarles a encontrar la solucion, pero dandose cuanta de que quizas no pudiera lograrlo el y mi madre se aseguraron de que yo sobreviviera mandandome a la tierra, ya que mi padre no dejaria de intentar salvar nuestro mundo y mi madre jamas lo dejaria a el.

Pudo observar a Bo Y Kenzie derramando lagrimas silenciosas, conmovidas por su historia y el pensaba lo mismo, toda una raza, una cultura, un mundo destruido por un despota demente y un gobierno sobervio e idiota.

Kenzie: Pero tu pueblo... ¿Con poderes como esos por que...

Clark: ¿Por que no los usaron?, no podian Kenzie, en Krypton no tenian poderes. Eran simples seres humanos, veras nuestros cuerpos almacenan la energia solar como si fueramos baterias, y eso nos da nuestros poderes, sin embargo Krypton tenia un sol rojo, la energia de ese sol los dejaba como simples humanos, sin embargo en la tierra es diferente por que un sol como este, un sol amarillo nos da nuestros poderes, aqui somos muy poderosos.

Bo: Como dioses.

Clark: Algunos lo piensan asi, pero los dioses no se equivocan y yo soy el ejemplo de que mi raza se quivoco mucho.

Bo: Clark, no tienes idea de cuanto siento lo de tu pueblo, tal vez nunca entandamos lo que tu sientes cuando piensas en lo que perdiste en tu mundo, pero aqui no estas solo no lo pienses por un segundo, en Smallville tienes a tu madre y a tus amigos y aqui...

Kenzie: Nos tienes a nosotras.

Clark: Gracias chicas, en verdad.

Bo: Bueno, ya es hora de ir al Dal, debes conocer a alguien, es de quien te hable el que nos puede ayudar.

Clark: ¿El Dal?.

Kenzie: Es un bar para Faes, lo dirige el abuelo de Bo, Trick.

Bo: Pongamonos en marcha de una vez.

Con eso salieron en direccion a un bar para hadas, pero a Clark eso no le preocupaba lo que hubiera ahi, por que el sentia que podia confiar en estas dos chicas.  
-

**Bo**

Estabamos en camino al Dal riata, por que ahora era necesario ver a Trick y ver que hacer con este asunto de Clark, si alguien podia ayudarnos con ese Trick, aunque no sabia realmente que decir o como mentirle a su abuelo,pero  
ella respetaria el secreto de Clark, como le habia prometido, eso es seguro. Al fin podian ver la entrada del lugar.

Bo: Bueno, aqui estamos El Dal riata.

Clark: Se ve intereseante.

Bo: Espera a que lo veas por dentro.

Kenzie: Si, es acogedor, si te gusta el estilo de taberna antigua.

Entraron al Dal, y Trick estaba como siempre en la barra, atendiendo a los clientes, se dio cuenta de que estabamos ahi y nos miro como siempre, pero al ver a Clark, su mirada cambio y por un momento lo miro con sorpresa, pero luego recupero la serenidad y seles acerco.

Trick: ¿cOMO REGRESARON TAN RAPIDO?.

Kenzie: Una larga historia, o no tan larga.

Trick: ¿Se teletransportaron y quien es su amigo?.

Bo: Si, Trick... mmmm... este es Clark, el es quien...

Trick: Te dejo en un estado critico.

Kenzie: ¡Trick!

Clark: ¿Disculpe?

Bo: No hemos hablado de esa noche.

Trick: Oh disculpen, soy Trick, el dueño del bar y el abuelo de Bo.

Clark: ...Mucho gusto soy Clark Kent.

Trick: Un placer, ahora si no te molesta ¿podrias decirme que clase de Fae eres?.

Esa era la pregunta que todos temian y que sabian que quizas podrian responder, pero afortunadamente en aquel momento entro al bar, una mujer joven que parecia haber haber tenido una noche dificil, tanto asi, que se derrumbo al suelo, al instante ella, Clark y Kenzie  
fueron a ayudarla.

Bo: Oye, ¿estás bien?

Kenzie: Vamos...

clark: Sí, sí. Siéntate.

Kenzie se acerco aunos clientes, del bar y tomo sus bebidas. Segun ella como pago por ser idiotas que no ayudan.

Kenzie: Agua, cariño.

La chica parecia mas tranquila y luego logro mirar a Bo con un rostro de sorpresa.

Ianka: Tú...

Kenzie: Vaya, es rusa. ¡Genial!.

Bo: Ayuda un poco aquí, Kenz.

Clark: ¿Hablas Ruso?.

Kenzie: Algo...

Ianka: "No puedo creer que te encontrara. ¡Te encontré! ¡Te encontré!".

Kenzie: El mensaje principal es que ella te encontró.

Bo: No la había visto en mi vida.

Ianka: "Vine. Vine, vine, vine justo como ella me pidió".

Kenzie: ¿Quién? ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras?

Ianka: Ella. ella lo dijo.

En ese momento la chica se desmayo y Trick sugirio llevarla abajo, entonces Clark la sujeto como estilo de novia y con las instrucciones de Trick fueron en direccion al cuerto que el tenia abajo del Dal, la colocaron en la cama y Trick empezo a examinarla.

Clark: ¿Estara bien?.

Trick: Es dificil saberlo necesito hacer pruebas.

Clark: ¿Es medico?.

Trick: No, pero se mucho sobre los Fae.

Bo: ¿como esta?

Trick: Ianka necesita descansar.

Bo: Trick, una mujer que no conozco y con la que nunca he hablado me ha dicho que le pedí que viniera a verme. No sé si creerle o no creerle, pero necesito hablar con ella. Por favor.

Clark: Bo...quizas deberias escucharlo.

Trick: Ella necesita curarse. Es una alkonost, una rara y delicada descendiente de las aves. La caminata y el frío pueden haber debilitado sus cuerdas vocales.

Bo: Déjame adivinar, se alimenta cantando.

Trick: Las canciones de los alkonost evocan poderosos recuerdos.

Bo: Espera... ¿Qué tipo de recuerdos?.

Trick: Algunos buenos, algunos malos. Sus canciones incluso pueden tomar una vida. Incluso la de ellos mismos si no tienen cuidado. Déjala descansar por ahora.

Bo: Bueno, cuando Liza Fae-nelli despierte, házmelo saber.

Trick: ¿Por que no usamos este tiempo juntos para explicarle a tu amigo nuestra historia, la de nuestro pueblo? ya que parece que no sabe nada.

Clark: Me gustaria oirla si no le incomoda.

Trick: Para nada, toma siento.

Clark se sento y Bo se sento junto a el, al parecer Trick no omitio esto por que la miro por unos segundos y luego empezo con su relato.

Trick: Muy bien los Fae somos criaturas sobrenaturales que viven en secreto entre los seres humanos y nos alimentamos de ellos. Nos dividimos en dos clanes, el de la Luz y el la Oscuridad. Ahora mientras los humanos son una sola especie, hay muchos tipos de Fae. El mecanismo de la depredación varía mucho entre las especies, pero por lo general no se trata de consumo real. La mayoría de las especies de Fae Qué comemos comida "normal" sustentarnos, mientras que la depredación tiene un propósito diferente. La frecuencia de la depredación también parece ser muy variadas entre las especies. La depredación no implica necesariamente matar a la presa los humanos se pueden dejar simplemente temporal o permanentemente débiles, enfermos mentales o físicamente dañados.

Clark: Bueno,... eso no puedo decir que me agrede.

Trick: Lo comprendo, pero es nuestra naturaleza no podemos evitarla aunque podemos moderarnos para no matar sin necesidad. Ahora En los últimos siglos, los Fae hemos optado por ocultar nuetra existencia a partir de los seres humanos, y las historias de encuentros con Fae con los humanos se han desvanecido en cuentos de leyendas, mitos y cuentos de hadas. Una gran mayoría de la población Fae normalmente es en apariencia humana. La mayoría de losFae que puede pasar por humanos se han infiltrado en el mundo de los humanos y vivir como seres humanos.

Clark: Es increible.

Trick: Jaja, gracias ahora con eso terminamos nuestra de leccion de biologia, ahora comienza la de historia, y esta es la importante por que es la que decidira que camino tomaras mas adelante. Como ya te lo acabo de mencionar los Fae se dividen en dos clanes, pero no siempre fue hace siglos estabamos luchando contra nosotros mismos hasta la extinción. Eso termino cuando terminó con un Fae cuya habilidad con sus dones le valió el título de Rey de Sangre . Habiendose cansado de la violencia sin sentido, pero dando cuenta de que ambas partes estaban más allá de hablar usó, su magia de sangre para forzar una tregua entre las partes. Bajo la dirección del rey de sangre las "leyes" de los Faes fueron creadas y se dividieron en los clanes de la Luz y la Oscuridad...

Bo: Trick, se que no es mi secreto para decirlo, pero le puedes contar toda la verdad el no te delatara.

Trick la miro fijamente por unos momentos y al final suspiro.

Trick: De acuerdo, yo soy el rey de la sangre yo puse fin a la guerra de Faes.

Clark: Tu... ¿detuviste la guerra?.

Trick: Si.

Clark: Pero...¿Como?.

Trick: Soy un sabio de sangre, todo lo que escribo con mi sangre tiene que ocurrir, de ese modo forze a las partes a una tregua.

Clark: Suena como un poder muy util.

Trick: Aunque no lo creas, no tanto...

Clark: No se debe jugar con el destino, no somos dioses.

Trick: No, no lo somos.

A Bo le sorprendio la forma en que Clark, logro entenderse con Trick, incluso esta de acuerdo con la ideologia de su abuelo de no tratar de cambiar el destino, pero ella sentia que habia algo mas, algo personal  
aunque ese no era el momento.

Trick: Bien, ahora desde entonces cada nuevo Fae, que se revela debe elegir un clan a cual pertenecer para siempre.

Clark: ¿yo debo elegir?.

Trick: Me temo que si. Antes Bo era el unico Fae que no estaba alineado cosa que a los lideres locales de cada clan no les gusto, y no creo que quieran repetirlo, asi que lamentablemente tendre que programar tu reunion pronto.

Clark: ¿Reunion?.

Trick: Es la ceremonia en la que un Fae nuevo escoge su clan.

Bo: Trick, no creo...

Trick: Lo siento Bo, pero es necesario ademas los Una Mens siguen en la ciudad en verdad ¿quieres volver a provocarlos?.

Clark: ¿Una mens?.

Trick: son una organizacion que yo funde para mantener el orden y la tregua de paz entre los clanes de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Castigan a los que no se conforman con, o que desafían las reglas de las leyes de la sangre, pero no son muy efectivos por que se encontró que es profundamente defectuosa, ya que respetan las leyes de forma fanatica y despiadadamente infligen un duro castigo por las transgresiones leves.

Clark: ¿Y por que no hacen algo?.

Trick: Por los poderes que poseen, lamentablemente son inmunes a los poderes de los Fae, exepto a los de ellos mismos.

Bo: Bueno, por que no vamos a tomar algo mientras esperamos que ella despierte.

Clark: Bo...bueno...tengo...suficiente.

Bo: ¿Que no tienes edad suficiente?, lo se vi tu identificacion.

Clark: ¿Entonces?.

Bo: Yo tomare y tu pagaras, por haberme engañado.

Clark: ¡Hey!

Bo: Vamos, chico de granja.

Entonces salimos a la barra del lugar y vi a alguien que no habia visto en mucho tiempo, a Dyson muy cariñoso con una mujer.  
-

**Clark**

Cuando llegamos a la barra del bar y vi a un hombre de unos 30 años con barba y una mujer joven y morena, conversando en el bar, tal vez sean pareja, pero al ver a Bo, me di cuenta de que ella conocia a quel hombre.

Bo: El lobo pródigo regresa.

Dyson: He cabalgado dos días seguidos.

Bo: Sí, eso es lo que dije. ¿quien es tu amiga?.

Dyson: Ella es Monique, es alguien que conoci cuando...

Bo: Estaba perdida.

Dyson: Bo...

Bo: Esta bien, Dyson no me debes explicaciones... tu eras libre para hacer lo que quisieras, no era justo que me esperaras.

Dyson: Gracias... ¿quien es tu amigo?.

Bo: El es Clark, Clark el es Dyson.

Ambos nos dimos la mano diciendo mucho gusto.

Dyson: Ahora, Bo... sobre Lauren...parece que se ha ido con la Oscuridad.

Bo: Bueno, sí. Te va a dar la risa tonta. De verdad, te va a dar, pero resulta que... yo también.

Dyson: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.

Bo: Fui obligada, ¿de acuerdo?. Por El Errante, o Rainer. Sea quien sea ese bastardo. Podemos arreglarlo. Lo prometo.

Clark: ¿Tienes problemas, puedo ayudarte en algo?.

Bo: Eres muy amable Clark.. pero... es una larga historia.

Clark: ¿por que no me la cuentas?, ya te he contado casi toda la historia de mi vida... y hasta ahora no se nada de ti.

Bo sele quedo mirando unos instantes, pero asintio y le dirigio hacia una habitacion que parece es donde hacen el inventario.

Bo: Tienes razon, ya es mi momento de contarte mi historia... veras... Mi madre se llama Aife, es hija de Trick, despues de que el organizo la tregua entre los clanes, mi madre no estaba de acuerdo con esa tregua por que queria venganza contra el clan de las sombras por creerlos responsables por la muerte de mi abuela, asi que ella trato de romper la paz para revivir la guerra asesinando a un Fae del clan de las sombras, pero fue descubierta asi que ella se fue a TRICK para protección, pero el no podia ayudarla despues de lo que hizo, no tuvo mas opcion que entregarla para su ejecucion, sin embargo fue hecha prisionera en su lugar por un Fae al que sele llama el rey oscuro, quien la violo y torturo durante siglos, de esas violaciones naci yo.

Se quedo horrizado con su historia.

Clark: Bo... lo siento...No tenia idea... lo lamento mucho.

Bo: Esta bien Clark, tu... no eres responsable. Despues de darme a luz, mi madre logro escapar de su celda gracias a Trick y a su poder de cambiar el destino y me llevo con ella, para que mi padre no me criara, pero como efecto negativo de la ayuda de Trick, ella fue cazada por los seguidores de mi padre, asi que me entrego a su partera que estaba en contra de lo que le habian hecho, con su ayuda y la de otros Faes, me dejaron con una pareja de humanos que me criaron como suya, ellos eran muy religiosos y estrictos, cuando mis poderes se manifestaron por primera vez yo... accidentalmente mate a mi novio y asustada fui con mis padres, pero ellos no entendieron lo que me pasaba y se alteraron, mi madre me llamo "monstruo" y eso hizo que escapara de mi hogar y pase años huyendo y cammbiando de identidad, hasta que llegue a aqui, conoci a Kenzie y los clanes me encontraron, y descubri lo que era y aprendi a controlar mis poderes.

cuando me pidieron que eligiera un clan... me rehuse, despues del modo en que me habian tratado y en su lugar eligi la neutralidad, hasta hace unos meses, cuando un ser conocido como "**El errante**" me abducio y borro la memoria y al recuperarla perdi mis recuerdos de cuando estaba con el y los Una Mens dijeron que ya habia elegido un bando, el de la oscuridad y me dijeron que solo "mi patrocinador" el que me hizo entrar en el clan podria arreglarlo y hasta a donde se ese Errante, podria ser mi padre pero al parecer nadie sabe quien es o no quieren decirlo y yo realmente no queria esto, solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

Clark, escucho su relato sin saber que decir para ayudarla, en toda su vida nunca creyo que encontraria a alguien como ella, todo lo que el paso desde su infancia, fue lo mismo que paso Bo, pero el tuvo amigos y padres que trataron de entenderlo, ella estuvo sola mucho tiempo, pero ahora el la ayudaria a ella, como ella habia prometido ayudarlo a el.

Clark: Bo, escuchame... Ya no estas, tienes a tus amigos y a tu abuelo, pero tambien me tienes a mi, como me dijiste en el granero, que no estaba solo ahora yo te digo que no estas sola y cualquier problema que tengas con ese "**Errante**", ahora tambien es mi problema, te prometo que te ayudare a encontrarlo y resolveremos tu problema con los clanes.

Bo lo miro sorprendida por sus palabras y al instante se fundio a el con un fuerte abrazo, mientras depositaba su cabeza en su hombro, estuvieron a si por un minuto, hasta que se empezaron a separar, se vieron fijamente a los ojos y se empezaron a acercar, cuando sus labios se tocaron, fue como si una llama ardiera dentro de ellos, entonces sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta la intensidad del beso subio, hasta que la ropa empezo a volar, empezando por la camisa de Clark y la chaqueta de Bo, ella empezaba a quitarse sus pantalones cuando la puerta se abrio y un Trick sorprendido los vio.

Trick: ¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos?.

Bo: ¡Trick!, no hacemos nada malo.

Trick: ¡Pero no se lien en mi bodega!. Tenéis que ser más inteligentes. Los Una Mens están en todos lados.

Bo: Pues cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Trick: No. Dejad de liaros hasta que tu amigo elija bando y marchaos de mi bodega... Ianka se ha despertado intenta no irritarla ella es muy...

Bo: Lo se... lo se... Vamos, Clark.

Clark: Bo.. no creo que...

Ella le tomo la mano y lo arrastro hasta la habitacion de Ianka quien se miraba en el espejo al ver a Bo ella salto de alegria.

Ianka: ¡Oh, mi heroína! ¡Estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado! no creí que pasaría, pero aquí estás. Y aquí estoy. ¿Quien es tu amigo?.

Bo: El se llama Clark.

Clark: Mucho gusto, Ianka.

Ianka: Un placer.

Bo: Bueno Ianka, Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien, pero... ¿De qué hablas? No te conozco.

Ianka: No, pero... viniste a verme después de que canté para ti. Y te emocionó muy profundamente.

Bo: ¿Cuándo cantaste para mí? ¿Dónde?.

Ianka: Fue en... el... Me hiciste prometértelo.

Bo: ¿Qué te hice prometer?.

Ianka: Que vendría aquí y te encontraría. Yo dije, "no, Bo, no puedo, es imposible", pero insististe y escapé, me diste tal inspiración.

Bo: No entiendo, lo siento. No sé qué decir.

Ianka: Solo escucha.

En el momento en que Ianka empezo a cantar Clark se tenso y todo su mundo empezo a girar, se vio a si mismo en una habitacion acorazada y vio a dos personas llorando un hombre y una mujer, se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban llorando y la mujer tenia en sus brazos un bebe, los oberservo bien y se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba contrutendo una nave y la mujer estaba en una computadora al parecer fijando el curso de la nave.

¡Eran sus padres, este era su primer recuerdo!

_Lara: ¿Ya terminaste?._

_Jor-El: Casi._

_Lara: ¿Por que la tierra?, son primitivos con millones de años de atraso._

_Jor-El: Necesitara esa ventaja para sobrevivir._

_Lara: Sera un marginado, un fenomeno, lo mataran._

_Jor-El: No, sera un dios para ellos. Su cuerpo es mas denso que el de ellos, la atmosfera de su planeta sera su sustento y su estrella mas joven que la nuestra le otorgara poderes extraordinarios, entre los cueles destacaran su fuerza, su velocidad, sus sentidos, sera practicamente invulnerable_  
_y podra desafiar la gravedad._

_Lara: Parecera uno de ellos, pero no sera uno de ellos._

_Jor-El: No, no lo sera._

_Lara: ¿Y si algo sale mal, si la nave no lo logra? morira halla solo._

_Jor-El: Si se queda con nosotros, morira con nosotros, ademas no estara solo, nunca estara solo._

_Lara: Perdoname, Jor-El crei que podria, pero ahora que lo veo aqui... No creo poder... Nunca lo veremos caminar, ni decir sus primeras palabras...Jamas lo oiremos decir nuestros nombres._

_Jor-El: Pero en la tierra el va a vivir._

_Su padre se acerco a la nave donde esta el mismo de bebe y con ternura lo acaricia._

_Jor-El: Adios hijo mio, nuestros sueños y esperanzas viajan contigo._

En ese momento todo su mundo empezo a girar y pudo escuchar la voz de Bo llamandolo, _¡Clark!, ¡Clark!_, el abrio sus ojos y Bo e Ianka estaba viendolo preocupadas.

Clark: ¿Que paso?.

Ianka: No se que pudo pasar, eran sus recuerdos los que debian mostrarse no los tuyos.

Bo: ¿Nos enseñaste nuestros recuerdos?.

Ianka: Solo a ti, no se por que mi cancion tambien le afecto.

Bo: ¿Era un buen recuerdo?.

Clark: Muy vivido. ¿Y el tuyo?.

Bo: Ha sido... vago. Y raro. Pero fue una pista, una pista real. Por favor, Ianka, canta más.

Ianka: No. Hicimos un trato. Yo canto para ti y tú me consigues lo que más quiero en el mundo.

Bo: ¿Que es?.

Ianka: Libertad.

Bo: Ianka, no puedes retener como rehén mis recuerdos.

Ianka: No, yo no tengo tus recuerdos. ¡Solo tú tienes tus recuerdos! Yo solo tengo la llave para desbloquearlos.

Bo: Probablemente deberías darme esa llave.

Ianka: La gente habla de la súcubo, y dicen que tú eres diferente, pero eres como los demás. Me prometiste mis alas y luego me arrancas las plumas para poder escucharme cantar.

Bo: Lo siento. Últimamente, me he sentido muy perdida. Espera... ¿Qué demás?.

Ianka: Canto para el rico y poderoso Buraq. Él y solo él. Pero estoy hambrienta. No puedo alimentarme. Si solo pudiese cantar para un público. Si solo pudiese cantar mi famosa aria.

Bo: Supongo que soy más bien una chica de los Black Eyed Peas.

Clark se rio su sarcasmo y ella una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar.

Ianka: "Ni regrette du passé ni perdu de l'avenir". Significa, "Ni te arrepientas del pasado, ni temas al futuro".

Bo: Bueno, es precioso. Pero no significa nada para mí.

Ianka: Tú dijiste que no lo recordarías. Por favor, mira en tu cuchillo. El mango...

Bo: "Ianka, tu cantarás para mí, y te otorgaré tu libertad". Es mi letra.

En ese momento se escucho una voz llamando a Ianka y ella parecia reconocerlo ya que al instante se agacho temblando de miedo.

Ianka: ¡Oh, no! Por favor, Bo, ayúdame. Es él.

Bo: ¿Quien?.

En ese momento Clark el uso su vision de rayos X y vio a un hombre de blanco en la barra del bar.

Bo: Clark, quedate con Ianka yo ire a ver a nuestro amigo.

Clark: Muy bien pero si algo pasa...

Bo: Si, lo se.

Cuando ella salio Clark siguio la conversacion con su oido.

Buraq: ¡¿Quién es el propietario de este establecimiento? ¿Dónde está mi Ianka? ¡La pobre!.

Bo: No es un objeto, colega. Y nadie es su dueño.

Buraq: Eso no es cierto. La hermosa Ianka ha estado en mi familia durante siglos.

Bo: Sí, bueno, hace un montón de años, Lincon abolió la esclavitud y quedó obsoleta. Así que, déjala.

Buraq: Qué graciosa. Tráemela. Ahora.

Bo: Lo siento. Ianka se fue hace diez minutos.

Buraq: No. No lo hizo. Está aquí.

Bo: ¿Le pusiste un GPS?, ¿Qué es? ¿Un perro con un chip en su oreja?.

Buraq: No seas ridícula. El dispositivo está en su colgante.

Bo: Entonces se lo arrancaré.

Buraq: Inténtalo. Y solo harás que le apriete la garganta.

Bo: Todo lo que quiere es cantar su famosa aria y todo lo que pido es que lo permitas.

Buraq: Su famosa aria...desperdiciada con las masas. Ahora, me estás insultando.

Bo: La gente habla de tu generosidad. De tu benevolencia.

Buraq: Bueno, soy ambas cosas.

Bo: Bueno, cuando la gente averigüe que les has privado de una actuación de Ianka, verán quién eres realmente.

Clark sonrio, ella es una manipuladora y el otro es un tonto.

Buraq: Espera... Simplemente no me había decidido. Lo permitiré. Pero, necesito una habitación privada, una botella de whisky de Scapa de 25 años y un lugar para sentarme que no sea tan... pegajoso.

Bo: Puedo hacerlo menos pegajoso.

En ese momento ella empezo a regresar a la habitacion y nos conto su plan, si Ianka podia cantar para muchas personas podria recuperar fuerzas y no nos quedo mas opcion que empezar a preparar el lugar. En aquel momento Kenzie y Trick discutian, al parecer la cancion de Ianka era peligrosa para los humanos.

Trick: Kenzie, tienes que salir de aquí. Una canción de un alkonost puede dañar a los humanos.

Kenzie: Después de casi cuatro años de tu maldita música que me pone de los nervios y que hace que quiera dispararme en la cara... creo que puedo aguantarlo.

Me acerque a ver cual era el problema.

Clark: ¿Sucede algo?.

Trick: Nada, solo que trato de que Kenzie se valla por su seguridad pero quiere escuchar.

Clark: Kenzie, ¿por que no escuchas a Trick?.

Kenzie: Oh... no tu tambien.

En quel momento un hombre se acerco a Ianka y la saludo como un gran fan y al parecer a Kenzie no le gusto mucho por la expresion de su rostro.

Kenzie: No voy a ningún sitio.

Hale: Lo siento mucho, pero soy tu mayor fan.

Ianka: ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo estás?

Hale: ¿Cómo estás?

Ianka: Estoy muy bien.

En ese momento Kenzie, salio hecha una furia empujando a todos aquellos que le estorbaban.

Clark: ¿Es su novio?.

Trick: Algo parecido... ¿Podrias traer por favor mas sillas Clark? estan en la bodega.

Clark: Claro, en seguida vuelvo.  
-

**Bo**

Kenzie se acerco a mi muy irritada por Ianka, tenia celos de Hale, en otro momento eso seria comico, pero ahora estoy ocupada y no le puedo presatar mucha atencion a mi amiga.

Kenzie: Así que, es famosa y hermosa y rusa. También es odiosa, vanidosa y engreída... ¿Y sabías que "cantante" en ruso en realidad significa "puta"? O no... ¿Me estás escuchando?.

Bo: Ella es la llave, Kenz. A mis recuerdos, para encontrar a Rainer, y quién sabe qué más.

En ese momento ella se sento junto a Clark y Dyson e Ianka empezo a cantar y otro recuerdo empezo a invadirla, ella esta en un tren vestida de blanco y habia alguien mas con ella alguien vestido de negro, pero no podia ver su rostro con claridad, Casi puedo ver su cara...

En ese momento un hombre alto sujeto a Ianka y al parecer tenia un aparato en su brazo.

Marcus: Siento mucho interrumpir, gente, pero esta cantante que tanto valoráis va a explotar. Si no hacéis exactamente lo que digo, el pequeño pajarito hará kaboom.

Dyson: Parece que es nuestro turno de ser el centro de atención.

Bo: Alguien ha cabreado a la diva equivocada.

Clark: ¿Que haremos?.

Marcus: Si alguien aquí tiene deseos de morir, que intente detenerme.

Dyson: Es el collar de Ianka, los cristales.

Bo: Un fan le puso un GPS y el otro...

Marcus: Lo programó para explotar. Correcto.

Bo: ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

Buraq: Es Marcus, un camazotz. Un guerrero murciélago maya. Y viene por Ianka. Justo como hiciste hace tantos años.

Marcus: Y la conseguí, ¿no?.

Buraq: Y, yo la recupere.

Marcus: ¿Deseas comenzar otra guerra?.

Buraq: Eres tú quien quiere pelear. En todos los camazotz, Ianka evoca recuerdos de batallas libradas y ganadas. Refuerza sus ejércitos. Y yo digo que sí a tu provocación. Una palabra a mis compañeros baraqians, y caerá una lluvia de fuego sobre ti.

Trick: ¡No! Cualquier problema atraerá la atención no deseada de los Una Mens.

En ese momento, Ianka empezo a desvariar y Marcus la sujeto.

Bo: La famosa aria la ha debilitado.

Ianka: Esto es demasiado.

Bo: Mover a un alkonost cuando está débil es una sentencia de muerte. ¿Quieres a Ianka viva? Tienes que dejarla descansar, Marcus.

Clark: Yo la llevare a abajo.

Marcus: ¿Quien eres tu?, esto no es problema tuyo.

Clark: Solo soy alguien que trata de hacer lo correcto y si es mi problema, no dejare que exploten a Ianka, por su egoismo.

En ese momento Clark la sujeto como novia y la llevo a la habitacion a que ella se repusiera, mientras Trick preparo un brebaje para Ianka.

Trick: Esto la ayudará a recuperar su fuerza.

Bo: Sí, y nos dará la oportunidad de mirar esos cristales.

Trick: No son cristales. Son cuarzos atlantes. Se pensaba que provocaban erupciones volcánicas.

Bo: Cuando Marcus dijo kaboom, lo decía en serio.

Clark: ¿Entonces como podemos ayudarla.

Trick: El cuarzo tiene que ser congelado. Pero solo argón volcánico líquido funcionará.

Bo: No hay problema, enviaré a Kenzie a los túneles.

Trick: ¿A dónde? - A la tienda de argón volcánico líquido.

**Kenzie**

Genial, Bo me mando al apartamento de Lauren para consegui argon volvanico, sencillamente genial y al entrar vi a Lauren muy amigable con Morrigan, zorra. Tosi para que se percataran de mi presencia y ambas se quedaron en silencio.

Kenzie: ¡Hola! Lauren de la realidad alternativa. Me gustaría hablar con la auténtica Lauren, así que por favor ve a por ella. Gracias.

Morrigan: ¿Eructo?, despues de viajar hasta Kansas lo necesitas.

Lauren: ¿Kansas?, ¿que ese no era...

Morrigan: ¿Territorio Prohibido?, si pero les gusta romper normas, y al parecer encontraron algo muy bueno ahi, un nuevo de Fae totalmente desconocido, y aun no alineado, ¿Cuando se programo su reunion?.

Kenzie: Todavia no.

Lauren: ¿Esperen?. ¿encontraron un nuevo tipo de Fae?.

Morrigan: Todo el mundo habla de eso, lo ncontraron en una granja.

Lauren: ¿Y no me lo dijiste?.

Morrigan: Nunca surgio el tema.

Kenzie: Lauren, esto es importante, como cientifica tendras muchos quimicos para jugar y necesitp que me prestes uno... Argon Volcanico liquido.

Lauren: ¿Para que?.

Kenzie: Para evitar que nuestro licor casero se oxide, por favor.

Lauren: Explícamelo de nuevo. ¿Tú y Bo necesitáis argón líquido para añadírselo a los barriles de vuestro licor casero para evitar la oxidación?

Kenzie: ¡Sí! Sí, nada de lo que preocuparse.

Lauren: Es algo nuevo. Ya sabes, viejo alcohol casero.

Kenzie: Parece que tú también tienes algo nuevo. ¿Os vais a, bueno, ir a vivir juntas?

Lauren se quedo en silencio.

Iuuug puso el dedo en la llaga.

Kenzie: Esto no huele a zumo.

Lauren: ¿Cómo está Bo?.

Bo: Bien. Ya sabes, humo negro y gárgolas, descubriendo nuevos Faes, y cuarzo transparente atlante, lo normal. Pero la lastimaste ¿lo sabes verdad?.

Lauren: Lo lamento, esa no era mi intencion, no queria heirila.

Kenzie: Te acostste con ella y luego con Morrigan ¿Que creias que pasaria? ¿un trio?.

Lauren: Espera... ¿has dicho cuarzo atlante?

**Clark**

Se acercaba a la habitacion de Ianka y Marcus estaba con ella. El Le vio y reacciono al verlo sujetando el detonador.

Marcus: Quédate atrás.

Clark: En realidad no quieres dañar a Ianka.

Marcus: No?, Quiero lo que quiero.

Clark: Bueno, tal vez si nos dijeras qué es, podríamos ayudarte.

Marcus: No puedo, pero si para conseguirlo he de hacer estallar al pajarito de Bamber, entonces sí, voy a dañarla.

Clark: Solo un hombre débil retiene a un bar lleno de gente inocente.

Marcus: Vete.

Clark: Ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello. Y mucho menos la de ella.

En ese momento Bo y Dyson entraron y vieron la tension en la habitacion.

Dyson: ¿Que ocurre?.

Marcus: Su amigo pone a prueba mi paciencia.

Bo: Clark... Esperemos afuera.

Clark: Bien pero si algo le pasa a Ianka, vas a desear estar dentro de una erupcion volcanica.

Salimos de la habitacion y Bo y Dyson me introducieron a otra donde al parecer estaban armando algo electronico.

Dyson: Aplaudo tu capacidad de amenazar chico, pero no hace falta ya tenemos un plan.

Clark:¿Si?.

Dyson: El transmisor de Bamber, como prometí. Podremos oir todo lo que dicen.

Bo: ¿Funconara?.

Dyson: A las mil maravillas. Ante ustedes está el receptor,cortesía de mis días en el SIS.

Lo ecendio y entonces se escuchaban trzos de una conversacion._ Por favor, tienes que...No puedo. Y tú estarás...Bamber vendrá después... Di su nombre...Alguien nos está escuchando...Se ha acabado. ¡No digas eso!...Lo siento, Ianka...Por favor, Marcus, ¡no!_.

Dyson: El detonador. Lo presionó.

En ese momento se solto el infierno, Bo salio alarmada diciendo ¡Todo el mundo al suelo!, en aquel momento la sujete y presione hacia mi cuerpo para protegerla de la explosion.

Bo: ¿Que haces?.

Clark: Protegiendote, ventajas de ser invulnerable las explosiones no me afectan.

Ella solo me sonrio y en ese momento Kenzie, entro al bar.

Kenzie: Wow... ¿Me perdi de algo?.

Bo: El cuarzo no detono.

Keznie: Por supuesto que no. Ya no hay fuego dentro. Está muerto, acabado, es falso. Ya sabes, como el apocalipsis maya. Dios, vaya timo fue eso. Vamos...Vale. La transparencia del collar prueba su involatilidad.

Bo: ¿Ahora nos lo dices?.

Kenzie: Cosas de la doctora Lauren.

Bo: ¿como esta?.

Kenzie: ¡Bien! Bien, sí, ya sabes, en general... como siempre. Por cierto, ¿han visto a Hale?.

Bo: Hale, si

Kenzie: Está... ya sabes, por ahí. Probablemente. Creo que voy a ir a buscarle.

En ese momento Dyson regreso con una mirada preocupada.

Dyson: De acuerdo. Ianka se ha ido. Ella y Marcus. Se la ha llevado delante de nuestras narices.

Bo: ¿Pero por que?.

Dyson: ¿Y qué hacían detrás de la cortina?.

En ese momento Buraq estaba saliendo de su escondrijo y entonces Bo lo detuvo.

Bo: Parece que Piolín y Silvestre se han largado. Así que dime, ¿ella estaba metida en esto?.

Buraq: No lo se.

Bo: Mira, ella tiene las respuestas que necesito, así que mejor que alguien empiece a hablar, y, chico afortunado, vas a ser tú.

Clark: Permiteme Bo.

Al instante levanto a Buraq tomandolo del cuello e impidiendole respirar.

Clark: Sera mejor que empiezes a hablar, mi caracter es peor que el de ella.

Bo: Es cierto, no lo quieres hacer enojar.

Buraq: Cuando mi familia recuperó a Ianka robándosela a Marcus...mi cantante no era la misma. Había una nueva luz en ella. Y una nueva distancia entre nosotros.

Bo: Ianka nunca tuvo miedo de Marcus. Ni una vez. ¿Son compañeros?.

Buraq: Marcus es radical, guarda odio a todos los baraqians. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Bo: Sueltalo Clark, ahora tu vete.

Lo solto y Burarq se froto su cuello y se alejo. En ese momento Dyson regreso y por su expresion parecia haber descubierto algo.

Dyson: ¡Bo!, ¡chico! Por aquí. Mira esto...Aquí es donde Trick solía esconder su extraño onmitransmisor. Con él, Marcus podría transmitir cualquier cosa, desde cualquier parte.

Bo: ¿Arreglas coches, también?.

Dyson: ¿Quién crees que ha estado cambiándote las bujías?

Bo: Me agrada este lado tuyo amor...amor.

Clark: ¿Que?.

Bo: Están enamorados. Eso es lo que Bamber estaba tratando de decir. Marcus e Ianka están enamorados.

Clark: Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con el transmisor?.

Bo: ¿Creen que los Bamber alguna vez les dejarán estar juntos?.

Dyson: Pero, si no hubiera Bambers...

Clark: Ianka puede cantar notas mortales.

Bo: Ella y Marcus... van a matarlos a todos.

Dyson: ¿Pero dónde?

Bo: Oí que Hale decía algo de una roca sónica en la finca de Bamber. Venga, vamos.

Dyson: Hay docenas de baraqians.

Bo: Tenemos que avisarles a todos personalmente. Ve a por ellos, lobito.

Dyson asintio y Kenzie va llegando en ese momento alarmada.

Kenzie: ¡Bo! ¡Hale se ha ido! Ha desaparecido.

Bo: ¿Que?. Esas mujeres pájaro, pueden herir a los faes con sus voces.

Kenzie: ¿Herir cómo? ¿Heridas graves? ¿Heridas mortales? Voy con ustedes.

Bo: No, es peligroso.

Kenzie: ¡Esto no es discutible! Hale ha desaparecido y ni siquiera le he dicho que...

Bo: Lo se, vamos a patear algunos traseros.

Clark: Bueno, ¿Quieren un aventon?.

La mirada en ambas solo provoco risa, pero las sujeto con fuerza y con su velocidad y la guia de las chicas, solo le tomo uno segundo llegar y vio a Ianka y a Marcus, preparandose.

Bo: Ianka, ¡detente! Los baraqians han sido advertidos de tu nota mortal.

Kenzie: Si, lo que ella a dicho.

Ianka: ¿Nota mortal? No. No voy a cantar tal cosa. Marcus y yo solo queremos estar juntos.

Clark: ¿Y el transmisor?.

Ianka: Para contarle a su familia nuestro amor. ¿Verdad, querido?

Marcus: Ianka... Algunas cosas son más importantes que el amor.

Ianka: No... quieres que yo...No voy a matar a los Bambers.

Marcus: No te lo estoy pidiendo.

Y con un silvato empezo a herir a Ianka.

Ianka: ¡Por favor, Marcus, para!.

En ese momento Marcus solto el silbato y empezo a desplomarse, el novio de Kenzie, Hale aparecio detras de Marcus y al parecer el era el responsable, sin embargo Marcus saco un arma y apunto a Ianka con ella.

Kenzie: Ayuda, Ayuda, Bo...Clark.

Con su velocidad facilmente desarmo a Marcus y entonces solo lo arrojo a unos metros hacia atras.

Hale: ¿Que diablos? ¿quien eres tu?.

Clark: Un amigo, ¿estas bien Ianka?.

Ianka: Estoy bien, gracias... Clark.

Kenzie: wow, oye Bo, ¿cuando nos surja un caso podemos llevarnos a Clark con nosotras, verdad?.

Bo: Lo estoy pensando en este momento Kenz.

Empeze a reir, cuando Marcus se levanto y al vernos a todos se quito la chaqueta. y al parecer tenia una bomba de cuarzos atlantes con el.

Marcus: No queria llegar a esto, pero si Ianka no canta la nota mortal, hare volar todo el lugar y esta bomba si funciona.

Ianka: Marcus, por favor detén todo esto. No se trata de ti. Este enfado, este asqueroso odio...

Marcus: Canta la nota mortal.

Ianka: Tú me amas.

Marcus: Canta ya, zorra.

Ianka: No.

Marcus: Entonces eso es todo.

Encendio la bomba y el cronometro solo marco 3 segundos, loco, con su velocidad simplemente le arranco la bomba a Marcus y lo arrojo con mas fuerza hacia la pared, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, practicamente solo se coloco la bomba en el estomago y apreto con todas sus fuerzas para contener la explosion, la explosion se sintio en todo el lugar, fue una sensacion horrible pero relativamente inofensiva para el. Todos se quedaron en shock por lo que paso y cuando Bo descubrio lo que habia hecho, asustada corrio hacia el.

Bo: ¡Clark!, ¡oh dios Clark!, ¡¿estas bien?!.

Clark: Si. Soy invulnerable recuerdas.

Bo: Si... ¡Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!.

Clark: Ya veremos. ¿Estan todos bien?.

Kenzie: Si..gracias a ti, en serio tienes que venir con nosotros cuando tengamos casos, serias de mucha ayuda.

Hale: Notable amigo que tienen, Soy Hale.

Clark: Clark.

Hale: ¿Que tipo de Fae eres?.

Kenzie: Ahora no Hale.

Clark: Ahora ¿que pasara con Ianka?.

Ianka: No lo se... Marcus... el me engaño... me uso...

Clark: Escucha, el no merece ni tus lagrimas ni tu tristeza, ahora eres libre.

Y para mostrarselo le arranco el collar con su velocidad y su fuerza.

Bo: ¿Por que no vienes con nosotros?, a Trick le gustaria mas ayuda en el bar, y asi estarias protegida.

Ianka: No lo se, no quiero causar problemas.

Clark: Esta bien, Ianka, dejanos ayudarte.

Ianka: Muy bien... gracias. Ten Bo, lo que te prometi a cambio de mi libertad, la llave de tus recuerdos.

Y le entrego un extraño cristal, entonces todos regresaron al Dal, le explicarion a Trick lo que ocurrio con Marcus y que los Bambers se encargarian de el y que Ianka se quedaria con ellos y le ayudaria en el bar, como mesera y cuando lo necesitara por alimento de cantante. Trick acepto y entonces Clark, llevo a Bo al Clunhouse a escuchar la musica de Ianka.

**Bo**

Estaba lista, despues de todo por fin sabria lo que le paso, cuando **"El Errante"** la abducio. Abrio el cristal y escucho a Ianka cantar eso acciono sus recuerdos. Se vio a si misma en ese tren ahora mas claramente que antes y se veia alarmada por algo entonces una marca en su cuello empezo a brillar y ella repetia, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo.

En ese momento Clark llego, y al vela toda alterada sele acerco.

Clark: ¿Bo?, ¿estas bien?.

Ella solo lo mrio afectada y luego sin previo aviso, lo beso con intensidad, lo beso con fuerza y empezo a quitarle la camisa.

Clark: Espera Bo... espera.

Bo: ¡No me digas qué hacer!... Lo siento. Lo siento, Clark. Solo estoy... Enfadada. Está bien.

Clark: Nadie te posee. No vas a ser como Ianka.

Bo: No voy a ser como Marcus. Una amargada, ahogándome con mi ira insaciable, pensando en nada más que venganza. Ianka casio murió para ser libre, Clark. Solo unos pocos momentos.

Clark: Pero ella esta bien, se inspiro por ti, no seras como Marcus.

Bo: No, yo. Otra Bo. Una que ni siquiera conozco. Quienquiera que fuera esta Bo, no pasó un mes dormida en el limbo. Estuvo en un tren, urdiendo un plan. Enviándose pistas a sí misma en el futuro. Ella... yo me uní a la Oscuridad. Voluntariamente.

Clark: Entonces tal vez tuviste una buena razon, Además, Oscuridad, Luz. Solo son etiquetas. Eso no nos define. Mirate.

Bo: Siempre tan galante, Clark Kent.

En ese momento mi cuello empezo a doler y fui hacia el espejo y vi la marca de mi vision, brillando.

Clark: ¿Estas herida?.

Bo: El me marco.

Clark; ¿Quien?.

Bo: El Errante, Rainer, quien quiera que sea...puede ser mi padre.

En ese momento vimos en el espejo a los Una Mens.

Bo: ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?,¿Una patrulla de niñatas?.

El guardian: El códice de leyes ha sido infringido.

Bo: Sus leyes no se aplican a ninguno de los dos.

El guadian: Claro que si, a ti fuiste a territorio prohibido, ahora debes pagar.

Clark: No la van a tocar.

El guardian: Apartate si no seras castigado por interferir con nuestra mision sagrada.

Clark: Pues que asi sea.

El guardian saco un puñal y trato de apuñalar a Clark con el, pero se rompio al tocar su piel.

El guardian: ¿Que?.

Clark solo la tomo del cuello yla arrojo tan fuerte que la hizo a travesar el techo, los otros se quedaron atemorizados por el, pero aun asi no se rindieron y empezaron a rodear a Clark. Quien haciendo uso de su velocidad, los noqueo a todos. En ese momento el guardian regreso, pero esta vez guardo su distancia.

El guardian: ¡Tu!, ¿que eres?, ningún Fae puede tocarnos sin salir herido, ¿que criatura eres?, no eres humano.

Clark: Solo digamos que no soy de aquí.

El guardian: Entonces, vendras con nosotros para ser interrogado.

Clark: No, no lo hare.

El guardian empezo a cantar un hechizo y los miembros inconsientes de los Una Mens se desvanecieron en humo, el humo empezo a rodear a Clark hasta cubrirlo por completo y luego se desvanecio.

Bo: ¡Clark!, ¿Que has hecho?.

El guadian: Me lo he llevado para interrogarlo. Procederé con tu juicio cuando determine que criatura es tu amante y si es una amenaza Succubo.

Bo: Esto no a terminado, lo encontrare y sabes al parecer el si puede lastimarlos ya veremos como les va en la siguiente ronda.

Con eso el guardian tambien se desvanecio y ella se quedo sola.

Bo: No te preocupes Clark, voy a encontrarte, Te lo prometo.


End file.
